Hombres al borde un colapso nervioso
by Mythical777
Summary: Los bebés son tan tiernos. Todos fuimos uno cuando nacimos e hicimos sufrir a nuestros padres para que nos cuiden. ¿Qué pasará cuando una de estas adorables criaturas llegue a parar a manos de 2 hombres que no saben nada sobre como cuidarlos? T&E, S&S.
1. Cap 1: Un nuevo inquilino

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO I: "Un nuevo inquilino"**

Una música ruidosa lo despertó del hermoso sueño en donde estaba en una isla del Caribe junto a su linda novia: disfrutando del sol, la arena y el mar.

Abrió perezosamente uno de sus ojos del color de la miel y miró aún somnoliento a su alrededor buscando la bulla.

Nada.

La cosa no era en su cuarto. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de él; otra vez.

Vislumbró a duras penas el aparato colgado en la pared, al que todos llamamos reloj, y dio con la hora: siete de la mañana.

-Genial.- murmuró bostezando el hombre con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz.- Lo hizo de nuevo.

Se desperezó y luego se levantó de su cama.

Era verano, por lo que sólo llevaba puestos unos bóxers como ropa de dormir.

Caminó hasta el baño de su habitación y entró en él.

Después de las necesidades "básicas humanas", cepillarse los dientes y darse una buena ducha: salió del sanitario con una toalla cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo. (N.A.: Limpien las babas, muchachas).

Cogió unos jeans (conocidos también como vaqueros), una camiseta color verde y se colocó unas zapatillas (los famosos tennis).

Peinó sus cabellos chocolates (algo que resultó en vano, puesto que los mechones rebeldes seguían cayendo sobre su frente) y salió de su recámara, no sin antes arreglar su alcoba.

Era domingo y no sabía si para mala o buena suerte hoy no iba a la universidad.

La estruendosa música seguía sonando por todo el lugar taladrándole los oídos. Maldijo por todo lo bajo y se encaminó hasta la cocina, para prepararse el desayuno.

¡DIN DON! Sonó. El timbre.

Suspiró cansadamente (y en signo de resignación). Lo más seguro era que los vecinos venían a tocarle la puerta quejándose de la incesante bulla que ocasionaba ese sujeto. Ya se lo había repetido millones de veces, pero éste simplemente hacía oídos sordos.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Como suponía; enfrente de él se encontraba Yuuko Tsukamoto, miembro de la junta de vecinos del departamento en donde vivía y también una de las mujeres más gruñonas de todo edificio. Se quejaba de todo.

-Buenos días, señora Tsukamoto.- saludó el ambarino y tratando de sonreírle a la mujer de aproximadamente unos 45 años y que en ese momento le regalaba una cara de pocos amigos.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-No sé que tienen de buenos, Li.- respondió la interlocutora y como escupiendo las palabras. Llevaba puesta su bata de dormir y unos enormes ruleros adornando su cabeza (parecía doña Florinda del Chavo del Ocho, con la única diferencia de que esta mujer no era delgada como ese personaje -todo lo contrario- y no tenía hijos).- Y no entiendo por qué me pregunta si se me ofrece algo, cuando sabe perfectamente a lo que vine. Cuantas veces les he dicho que respeten el sueño ajeno de los que vivimos en este edificio. Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

-Entiendo.- sólo atinó a decir el joven.- No se preocupe, yo me encargo que esto no vuelva a suceder.

-Eso espero, Li.- contestó la señora con el ceño fruncido.- O me veré en la forzosa necesidad de hablar con la junta para que solucionen ellos mismo este "problema".

Terminado de decir esto se dirigió dando grandes zancadas al elevador, en dirección a donde vivía.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la habitación contigua a la de él (de donde provenía la ruidosa música y que el muchacho identificó como rock metal).

Solamente esperaba que le hiciera caso de una buena vez o los echarían de patitas en la calle en muy poco tiempo.

Tocó fuertemente la puerta de la recámara. Nadie le habría. Era más que obvio, con esa bulla era imposible que lo oyera.

_-¡Qué más da! ¡Él nunca toca para entrar a mi habitación!_- pensó abriendo de golpe y entrando a la alcoba. Inspeccionó el lugar y no lo encontró._- ¿En dónde se pudo haber metido?_

Revisó en el baño y tampoco lo halló. Sólo encontró la llave de la ducha abierta, pero de él ni sus luces.

Salió de allí y entonces lo vio entrar. Con ese andar despreocupado, su cabello oscuro hecho una maraña, aún en ropa de dormir (entiéndase sólo sus bóxers) y con un _shampoo_ de cabello en su mano (que Li reconoció como el suyo).

-¡Hey!- le exclamó al recién llegado.- ¿Me puedes decir qué haces con mi _shampoo_?

-¿Cómo?- gritó el hombre con una sonrisa divertida.- _Sorry_, pero no te oigo. Espera ahorita bajo el volumen del equipo.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y después de ese gesto el joven de cabellos azules oscuros bajó el sonido.

-Ahora sí.- respondió el de ojos azules.- ¿Qué decías?

-Te pregunté: ¿Qué haces tú con MI shampoo de cabello?- dijo el de ojos miel señalando el pomo que traía su interlocutor.

-¡Ah! Eso.- se le escuchó decir de forma despreocupada al hombre de tez pálida.- Se me acabó el mío.

El de cabellos chocolates levantó una de sus pobladas cejas. ¿Cuándo se le iba a quitar esa odiosa manía de coger las cosas sin antes pedirlas prestadas?

-Cuando lo termine de usar, lo dejaré en su sitio.- contestó el muchacho dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.- No me mires con esa cara, ¿quieres?, pareces la vieja esa del departamento de arriba.

-Hablando de ella, vino hace un rato.- se le oyó decir al ambarino en tono serio.- Otra vez a quejarse por la intensa bulla que siempre ocasionas todas las mañanas y también advirtió que hablaría con la junta de vecinos si no se soluciona tu "problemita". ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que cuando pongas tu música lo hagas a un volumen moderado?

El peli azul detuvo su andar y se volteó a mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa relajada.

-No le hagas caso a esa vieja solterona. Ya sabes lo gruñona que es; como no tiene a quien más fastidiar viene a desquitarse con nosotros. Creo que deberíamos regalarle un gato o un perro, así estaría ocupada.- respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisita burlona.- Y con respecto a mi bello rock metal. El volumen en el que lo pongo a las justas es de 40, no hagas un drama por eso.

-¡40! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Eriol?- exclamó Li con los ojos desorbitados.- Podrías romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera con el ruido en ese nivel.

-Shao, por favor. No seas exagerado.- dijo el varón haciendo una mueca despreocupada.- Además, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. Mi linda novia me invitó a desayunar con ella y no quiero llegar tarde por tu causa.

-Ahhh… Ahora entiendo por qué, alguien tan perezoso como TÚ se levantó temprano un domingo de vacaciones.- se le escuchó decir a joven de ojos miel con una sonrisita sarcástica.- Sólo Tomoyo puede hacer una de esas proezas. Lástima que aún no pueda quitarte lo despreocupado y fastidioso; el día que lo haga házmelo saber y le hago un altar.

-Ja… ja. Ya veo que hoy te levantaste un tanto "divertido", ¿verdad?- se mofó el ojiazul poniendo su pulgar e índice en su barbilla.- Déjame adivinar: ¿cierta chica de largo cabello castaño tiene que ver con eso? Mmmm… de seguro ayer estuviste haciendo travesuras con ella, ¿no? Picarón, pillín: por eso llegaste tarde.

-Ya cállate y no metas a Sakura en tus bromitas de mal gusto.- frunció el ceño el hombre con el rostro sonrojado.- Mejor báñate ya y deja de decir estupideces.

Luego de esto salió de la habitación dando un portazo. El peli azul rió a sonoras carcajadas.

Siempre se ponía así cuando le bromeaba sobre su relación con Sakura Kinomoto, novia de su mejor amigo y prima de su novia, Tomoyo Daidouji. Y hablando de su bella novia, se le estaba haciendo tarde y debía ducharse cuanto antes.

_Mientras tanto en la cocina…_

Farfullaba cosas ininteligibles sobre su amigo y compañero de departamento. Cada vez que tenían una batalla verbal, éste salía con lo de su relación con su novia y no podía evitar salir perdiendo de una u otra forma.

Ya hasta se arrepentía de haber aceptado que él venga a vivir a su departamento y compartir gastos. Pero no se pudo negar cuando su novia se lo pidió, para tranquilidad de su prima, Tomoyo.

Se le vino la imagen de la mujer de su vida y no evitó sonrojarse por eso. El sólo pensar en su novia lo ponía eternamente feliz y se sentía el hombre más orgulloso del universo. Se sacó la lotería con Sakura, y aunque a veces ella pecaba de inocente (tal vez eso fue lo que le encantó de su personalidad): la adoraba millones.

Llevaban casi dos años de relación y él sentía que era su alma gemela, la chica con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida y, porque no, tener hijos con ella.

Lo tenía embobado con esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño y las sonrisas que siempre le regalaba cada vez que se veían. Y ni que decir de sus besos, eran como probar el dulce néctar de las flores e irreversiblemente adictivos.

-Mi querida Sakura.- suspiró el ambarino con una sonrisita (que a Eriol le hubiera parecida estúpida).

-Shao, amigo, límpiate la baba, ¿quieres?- se escuchó que dijo una voz masculina en tono burlón.- Mira que yo soy el que asea la cocina y me das más trabajo cuando haces eso.

Al aludido se le borró de golpe la sonrisa y después de fruncir el ceño le regaló una mirada asesina al recién llegado.

¡DIN DON! Sonó. Otra vez el timbre.

-De seguro es la señora Tsukamoto.- dijo el de cabellos chocolates de forma cansada.

-No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ponerla en su sitio.- contestó el de gafas (se las puso después de bañarse) dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

La abrió rápidamente y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle sus cuatro verdades a esa espesa mujer… No encontró a nadie.

-¿Qué rayos?- se preguntó a sí mismo estirándose desde su sitio y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

Cerró tras de sí la puerta, y cuando ya se disponía a regresar donde estaba su amigo, un llanto lo hizo detenerse.

Volvió a abrir el portón pero esta vez echo un vistazo hacia abajo y lo que encontró lo hizo sorprenderse.

-¿Qué quería la señora Tsuka…- no terminó de interrogar Li y se quedó mirando la canasta puesta enfrente de su puerta y que contenía en ella a un bebé, el cual los estaba observando fijamente con sus ojos azules a los dos hombres allí parados.- ¿Y eso?

-No lo sé.- sólo contestó el de anteojos sin quitarle los ojos al bultito cubierto de mantitas y con un oso de peluche bajo sus pies.- No me digas es alguno de tus hijos no reconocidos, Shao.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? Además, por si no lo notaste tiene ojos azules. Así que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo, puesto que eres el único con esas características aquí.- replicó el ambarino con cara de pocos amigos y notando un papel al lado del niño.- Mira, allí hay una nota.

El aludido cogió el pedazo de papel (el cual estaba doblado) y lo leyó en voz alta: -Aquí está tu hijo. Se llama Ryo y tiene 7 meses de vida. Yo no puedo seguir cuidándolo, así que de ahora en adelante es responsabilidad tuya. El osito que está allí se llama Bubu y es su favorito, no puede dormir si no está con él. Estoy completamente segura que serás un buen padre para él. No trates de buscarme, porque para entonces ya estaré muy lejos. Por el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos, cuida de él. K.

-Parece que si es tu hijo, Eriol.- se le escuchó decir al de ojos miel con una sonrisita burlona.- Ya eres papá.

Al aludido se le desencajó el rostro por completo.

No, esto debía ser un error o una broma de mal gusto.

¿K.?, ¿quién es ella?

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal? Yo aquí estoy escribiendo una nueva historia. ¿Por qué?, sólo les puedo decir que tenía esta idea rondando mi loca cabecita hace ya buen tiempo. Y dije: ¿Por qué no?, por eso aquí la ven plasmada.

Espero que les haya gustado este primero de siete capítulos. Sí, será una historia cortita, pero llena de humor y enredos.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este cap. _**DEJEN SU REVIEW**_.

No se preocupen, que no me he olvidado de mi fanfic: "PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa". Ese lo voy a actualizar a la par con este nuevo proyecto.

Por cierto, revisando una que otra cosita detalladamente he notado que la página de Fanfiction se está comiendo letras o juntando palabras así de la nada. Sólo quería decirles que si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, palabras incompletas, etc., etc. en este fanfic o en otro, no piensen que la calidad del escritor esta disminuyendo (siempre leo y releo antes de subir un capítulo). Varios escritores también se están quejando del mismo problema, espero sepan comprender.

Sin más que decir, me despido. No sin antes mandarles un enorme beso de chocolate y pedirles que se cuiden (Yo ando con mi peor enemiga y la primera de mi lista negra: la gripe =S buuuu, alguien me hace un té con miel? jajaja).

Nos vemos.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	2. Cap 2: Formulando hipótesis

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO II: "Formulando hipótesis"**

Los dos hombres observaban fijamente primero al niño y después a la hoja de papel que el ojiazul tenía entre sus manos. Así estuvieron durante un buen rato, hasta que el pequeñito hizo un puchero y empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué le pasa?- le preguntó el peli azul a su compañero mirando muy nervioso al bebé y tapándose los oídos con las manos.

-No tengo ni idea.- se le oyó decir al ambarino poniendo rostro extrañado.- A lo mejor tiene hambre o… ¡yo que sé!

-Pues, has algo para que se calle.- contestó el de anteojos aún con las manos sobre sus orejas.-¡Tu mocoso me está taladrando el oído interno!

Shaoran que se rascaba desenfrenadamente la cabeza antes del comentario emitido por su interlocutor, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento (debido al tremendo disparate que había dicho Eriol) fue darle un manotazo en la cabeza a su mejor amigo, haciendo con el impacto que éste bese el suelo de la sala.

El pequeñín dejó repentinamente de gimotear y su sonora risa infantil se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡Auch!- se quejó furioso el hombre levantándose del piso.- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

El bebé, al escuchar el grito del ojiazul, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Serás bobo! ¡lo asustaste!- exclamó el ambarino dándole otro manotazo en la cabeza a su interlocutor y haciéndolo tocar el piso.- Y además, este niño NO ES MI HIJO.

El recién nacido dejó el llanto y comenzó a reírse.

El novio de Sakura miró asombrado al niño y luego de llegar a una conclusión, preguntó: -¿Eriol, te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué me acabas de tirar otra vez al suelo?- contestó sarcástico el de anteojos levantándose.- Si es eso, sí.

-No, tonto.- replicó Shaoran, mientras veía como el bebé volvía a ponerse a llorar.- Cuando te golpeé y te caíste, el niño comenzó a reírse. Y ahora que no lo he vuelto a repetir, se ha puesto de nuevo a llorar.

-Mmmm…- reflexionó el peli azul viendo con una mirada enigmática al pequeñín, el cuál seguía reventándole los oídos con su potente llanto infantil.- ¿Me pregunto si funcionará al revés?

-¿Cómo dic..- no terminó de preguntar el de ojos miel, pues se encontró besando el piso en un dos por tres.

Lo había golpeado y lanzado al suelo. Eriol se había atrevido a darle un manotazo, que por un momento lo dejó un poco idiotizado, pero que, sin embargo hizo reír al recién nacido.

-Sí funcionó.- sólo afirmó Hiragizawa con una sonrisa triunfal e ignorando la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el ambarino sentado en el piso de la sala.- Shaoran, levántate por favor. No es momento para que te creas un bebé, ¿sí? Está bien que la ocasión pareciera ameritarlo, pero como que ya estás bastante grandecito para eso, ¿no?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- dijo muy serio Li levantándose del suelo.- Y mejor piensa qué vas a hacer con TU "hijo" y que pasará si TU novia, se llega a enterar que andas dejando niños regados por allí con cada mujer con la que te metes. ¿No se supone que habías cambiado y habías dejado las andadas? Pobre Tomoyo, ella no se merece un desgraciado como tú por novio.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidadito con lo que dices! ¡Además, el bodoque con patas no es mío!- exclamó el aludido señalando al pequeñito que se estba empezando a quedar dormido, pero que después de escuchar el grito se había despertado y había comenzado a llorar; otra vez.- Más bien, el que debería dudar sería yo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué estás tratando de decir?- interrogó el aludido levantando una ceja y con rastro de cierta suspicacia.

-Bueno, yo no te culparía si, por algún motivo, tú hubieras llegado a sacar los pies del plato. Eres hombre y la carne es déb…- apenas pudo decir el de gafas antes de encontrarse besando el suelo nuevamente. Su compañero de departamento lo volvió a tirar, pero esta vez no para hacer reír al bebé allí presente (el cual igualmente rió).

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo.- amenazó el de ojos miel con voz firme y decidida, el ceño fruncido y con los puños casi blancos por haber estado cerrados tan fuertemente.- Yo amo a Sakura y la respeto. Llévamos dos años de relación y jamás, escúchame bien, ¡JAMÁS! le he sido infiel y tampoco sería capaz de serlo. Algo que no podría afirmar de ti, puesto que desde que estabas en la escuela eras considerado todo un Casanova, experto en conquistar a cualquier mujer que te interesara o incluso se cruzara por tu camino. Así que si vuelves a insinuar algo con respecto a este tema, te juro que vas a lamentar perder tus dientes.

-¡_Wow_! ¡_Wow_! ¡_Wow_! Relájate, _man_. No lo dije para que te ofendas o te la agarres conmigo.- lo trató de tranquilizar el aludido en voz baja para no asustar al bebé, el cual se había quedado profundamente dormido (ya que ninguno de los dos varones le hizo caso a su llanto) chupándose su pequeñísimo pulgar.- Y déjame decirte que de cierto modo me ofende que pienses así de mí; aunque supongo tienes tus motivos, la fama de "Don Juan" que me he ganado no me ha dado muy buena reputación que digamos. Pero, te estoy hablando en serio cuando te digo que el bodoque este no es mi hijo. Esto debe ser o una broma o una tremenda confusión.

-¿Una broma?- preguntó extrañado Li con el rostro incrédulo.- ¿Qué persona metería en un enredo como este a un recién nacido? Discúlpame que te lo diga, pero eso sería descabellado, incluso para tratarse de un chiste de mal gusto en tu contra. ¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de planear algo así?

-No tengo ni idea, pero voy averiguarlo y si esto es un error, también lo resolveré.- dijo pensativo el novio de Tomoyo mirando como a la nada.- Por lo menos tengo una pista para empezar.

-¿Qué pista?- interrogó confudido Shaoran.

-La nota.- sólo atinó a decir el de anteojos enseñando el pedazo de papel que tenía entre sus manos.- El o la que la escribió firmó con una sola letra, en este caso: la "K". ¿No te parece muy extraño que no haya puesto su nombre completo? Es muy raro que, si supuestamente la madre la hubiera redactado, ésta no ponga su nombre al final y sólo se conforme con colocar una sola letra.

-Tienes algo de razón.- reflexionó Li quitándole la hoja de papel e inspeccionándola.- ¿Pero no crees que te estás adelantando un poco? Que tal si en verdad este niño es tu hijo, Eriol.

-¿Tú sigues con eso?- preguntó Hiragizawa como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.- Ya te lo dije, NO lo es.

-Piensa un poco.- se le oyó decir al ambarino mientras se paseaba por la habitación.- Que tal si la chica no te dijo que estaba encinta (por miedo o yo que sé) y tampoco que tú eras el padre de Ryo. Oye, ¿con cuántas mujeres te... estuviste en situaciones de... tuviste... tú entiendes, antes de hacerte novio de Tomoyo?

-¿Disculpa? Explícate mejor, porque no te comprendí.- dijo levantando una ceja el ojiazul.

Claro que entendía de lo que hablaba su mejor amigo, sin embargo quería jugarle una buena broma. Sabía lo vergonzoso que era Shaoran con ese tipo de temas y siempre que podía aprovechaba para abochornarlo, ya sea cuando estaba solo o con Sakura (otra que también se sonrojaba fácilmente). Que podía hacer, ¡era su naturaleza! No podía luchar contra ella.

-¡No me hagas decirlo!- respondió el ambarino con un ligero rubor en el rostro. ¡Por qué tenía que ponerse así cuando hablaba de esos temas! Que podía hacer: así era él.- Te pregunté con cuantas mujeres estuviste en situaciones... un tanto... "íntimas".

-¿Qué clase de situaciones "íntimas"?- interrogó "inocentemente" Hiragizawa, riéndose para sus adentros.- En serio perdóname, Shao, pero sigo sin comprender.

Li soltó un bufido de fastidio.

Lo más seguro era que su interlocutor sí entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero como siempre se aprovechaba de la situación y le estaba tomando el pelo haciéndose el desentendido. Típico de alguien como Eriol, con esa mente retorcida que tenía.

-Camarada: respira profundo, porque parece que estás apunto de ahogarte con todo ese aire que estás conteniendo, y habla; sin rodeos, directo al grano.- se le escuchó decir al de lentes con una sonrisita divertida. Como le gustaba ponerlo en ese tipo de aprietos.

El aludido inhaló dificultosamente el oxígeno y luego exhaló soltando un grito: -¡!

No, no es error de tipeo de mi parte (si es lo que están pensando). Nuestro querido Shaoran habló así de rápido. Tanto que unió una frase de siete palabras en tan solo una.

-¿Cómo dices?- se le oyó decir deliberadamente al de ojos azul índigo, poniendo el rostro más confundido que tenía (obviamente todo era pura pantalla para abochornar -más de lo que ya estaba- a su mejor amigo).- Lo siento, pero hablaste tan rápido que no entendí ni media palabra. ¿Lo puedes repetir?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó con el rostro rojo a más no poder el de ojos miel.

-_Shhhh_...- lo silenció el peli azul haciendo un ademán para que baje la voz.- No grites que vas a despertar al bodoque. ¿No ves que está dormido?

-Sé muy bien que sí captaste todo.- susurró el ambarino encarando a su interlocutor.- Así que deja de hacerte el loco y respóndeme: ¿Con cuántas mujeres te acostaste antes de hacerte novio de Tomoyo?

Li se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: repitió la frase que dijo no repetiría. Su rostro se puso colorado, definitivamente si no paraba con los sonrojos furiosos, terminaría por darle derrame cerebral debido a la cantidad de sangre acumulada en su cabeza.

-¡Ah! tú me estabas hablando de "eso".- sólo atinó a decir el de gafas con gesto de "sorpresa" y burla. Había conseguido avergonzar a su compañero.- Shaoran, que chismoso resultaste ser. Está bien que seas mi mejor amigo pero no por eso voy a andar ventilándote detalles de mi vida privada. ¿Acaso yo te pregunto que es lo que haces con tu queridísima novia cuando no está el fastidioso de su hermano y se quedan solitos hasta tarde en su casa?

- ¡Deja de decir bobadas! ¡No metas a Sakura en tus perversidades, ¿quieres?- dijo, con el rostro ya morado por el bochorno, el joven Li.- Esta... estamos ha... hablando de ti, no de mí. Y me parece el colmo que digas que nunca ventilas detalles de tu "vida privada". Tú, Eriol Hiragizawa, el que cuando era el soltero más codiciado me narraba con lujo de detalles lo que hacía con cada una de sus conquistas, ¡ahora se hace el digno conmigo!, ¡ja! Eso si que es un buen chiste.

-Si recuerdas todo eso, entonces ¿por qué no sacas la cuenta tú solo?- preguntó el aludido cruzándose de brazos y soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Este tema ya lo estaba empezando a aburrir.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero a diferencia tuya: cuando tú te tomabas la molestia de contarme tus grandes "hazañas", yo estaba haciendo algo más productivo (entiéndase estudiar para los exámenes) y hacía como si me interesara lo que me estabas diciendo.- respondió el de ojos miel con una sonrisa forzada.- Así que como comprenderás, no sé nada sobre con cuantas mujeres te metiste.

-No lo puedo creer.- contestó el ojiazul poniéndose una mano en el pecho y haciendo una cara de tragedia.- He vivido engañado todo este tiempo y por ¡mi mejor amigo! Acabas de romperme corazón. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Terminado de decir esto se tapó la cara con las manos y fingió como si quisiera llorar.

-No seas ridículo y déjate de payasadas.- dijo ya molesto el ambarino.- No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Odiaba cuando hacía eso; ya una vez se lo creyó (cuando recién lo estaba conociendo), haciéndolos lo hizo punto de burlas y bromas de mal gusto en la preparatoria. Después ya no se tragaba esa falsa indignación ni ninguna de sus actuaciones dramáticas.

-¿Sabes qué?, yo ya no te creo ni lo que comes. Así que, ahórrate todo ese llanto desgarrador de telellorona internacional, porque no me lo pienso tragar. No en esta ocasión.

El peli azul miró por un hueco (que formó con sus dedos) a su compañero de departamento.

Era verdad; no estaba preocupado como la vez en que le pidió que le hiciera su tarea (cuando se estaban conociendo en la preparatoria), con la excusa que tenía que practicar para un importantísimo concurso de pianistas (en realidad tenía una cita con una linda chica) y fingió que estaba muy preocupado porque sino la presentaba reprobaba la materia. Al inicio, Shaoran se mostró algo escéptico y renuente, pero cuando lo vio al borde del llanto: aceptó.

Todo iba bien, hasta que se enteró; casi lo descuartiza en pleno salón de clases. De allí en adelante ya no le creía ni pío de lo que le decía o pedía. Cosas de él.

-Bueno, al menos lo intenté.- contestó despreocupado el ojos azul índigo mientras estiraba los brazos para desperezarse.- Ahora, mi querido amigo. Si tú no recuerdas lo que te conté, me refiero a las chicas, ¿cómo crees que yo sí?

-¿Tantas fueron que no te acuerdas?- preguntó incrédulo el ambarino con la mandíbula por el suelo y los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Hey! ¡No exageres!- exclamó un tanto ofendido el de cabellos azules oscuros.- No fueron "tantas"; tal vez si me concentro, haga memoria. Pero no te prometo nada.

El novio de Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

A veces no entendía como una chica tan educada, divertida y gentil como Tomoyo se haya fijado en un tipo tan flojo, fastidioso y burlón como su amigo. Esos dos eran una pareja muy peculiar; tan diferentes pero iguales a la vez. Y aunque debía admitir que desde que estaba con ella, el ojiazul, había mejorado en su comportamiento (sólo un poco), aún seguía actuando como el Eriol de siempre cuando estaba con él y aprovechaba cualquier situación para hacerle una broma o ponerlo en vergüenza. Esas cosas hacía que no lo aguantara y se salga de vez en cuando de sus casillas.

Dio un bufido de resignación.

Ni mil Tomoyos juntas lograrían la proeza de cambiarle el carácter a Eriol. Se tardarían toda la vida para hacerlo. En fin, que se podía hacer; debía seguir aguántandolo. Ya que, no sabía si para su buena o mala suerte, el aludido era su amigo.

-Mmmm...- sólo decía el de anteojos mientras daba unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del pequeño sillón de la sala, cogiendo su mentón con sus dedos.- Había una que se llamaba Katsumi, otra, Keiko; Kaoru, Kagome. Los nombres de las demás empiezan con otras letras.

-Cuatro chicas y dicen que ¿habían más?- interrogó muy sorprendido Li.- Ahora entiendo el por qué de tu fama. Bien, una de esas debe ser la madre de tu hijo.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! No te apresures, amigo. Ya te dije que yo no soy el padre del bodoque con patas.- contestó Hiragizawa acercándose a su interlocutor y señalando con su dedo al pequeño bebé que dormía plácidamente en su canasta.- ¿Tú crees que yo sería tan idiota de estar con una mujer, sin antes asegurarme que ésta no salga con este tipo de problemitas?

-¿En verdad, quieres que te responda lo de si eres idiota?- preguntó Shaoran ladeando la cabeza.- Porque si es eso, mi respuesta contundente sería siempre: sí.

-No empieces, porque sabes que yo la termino. ¿Acaso quieres que te empiece a molestar?- se le escuchó decir al de lentes con una sonrisita divertida pero a la vez de advertencia. Shaoran pasó dificultosamente la saliva, luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.- Bien, eso supuse. Ahora, admito que salí con todas esas mujeres, pero lo hice hace como tres años atrás; cuando ni siquiera conocía a mi linda Tomoyito.

El de cabellos chocolates se fue patas arriba y después de levantarse, le gritó exasperado: -¡Qué!

-Shhh...- lo silenció el peli azul con un ademán.- Baja la voz, que vas a despertar al mocosito.

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas perder mi valioso tiempo de esa manera! ¡Realmente, eres imposible!- exclamó (o mejor dicho susurró) el ambarino agarrándose la cabeza desenfrenadamente con las manos.- Genial, otra vez... ¡estamos en nada!

-Te lo dije: el bodoque ese no es mi hijo.- contestó el de lentes sentándose en uno de los sillones.- Eso refuerza las hipótesis de la broma y la confusión. Debemos descartar una y así poder comenzar a resolver la otra.

-Oye, ¿tú no ibas a desayunar con Tomoyo?- preguntó Shaoran mirando al hombre de ojos azules, el cual se encontraba muy relajado, mientras su mentón descansaba en una de las palmas de sus manos.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamó el aludido parándose de golpe de su asiento.- ¡Lo había olvidado! Dime la hora, ¡rápido!

-Son las ocho y media.- respondió el ambarino viendo el reloj de su muñeca.- ¿A qué hora quedaron?

-A las ocho en punto.- dijo el ojiazul mientras buscaba desesperadamente su celular. Cuando lo encontró, presionó el botón de encendido (lo apagó antes de entrar a la ducha)- ¡Rayos! Tengo trece llamadas perdidas de Tommy.

-¿Tantas?- se sorprendió el de ojos miel.

Definitivamente, la prima de su novia debía estar muy preocupada (y enfadada); en primera, porque Eriol no llegó a la hora acordada (algo poco común en él) y en segunda, porque tenía el teléfono apagado. Lo más seguro era que estaba hecha una fiera.

-Debe estar muy molesta.- se le escuchaba decir al de anteojos mientras buscaba sus llaves y las de su auto.- Lleva planeando este desayuno desde hace dos semanas. Ya que como recién salimos de vacaciones y no tuvimos mucho tiempo para vernos (por lo que ella está terminando de estudiar diseño de modas), planeó esto. Me va a matar.

-No exageres, ni que Tomoyo fuera una histérica.- dijo Li haciendo una mueca. Yo soy conciente de que no lo es, tal vez está algo loca por andar con un tipo como tú, pero de allí a eso: nada que ver.

-Claro, aprovéchate de la situación para burlarte.- se le oyó decir al de tez pálida.- Mal amigo.

-Ay si tú. ¿Acaso cuando estoy en problemas no te burlas de mí?- replicó el novio de Sakura levantando una ceja.- Sólo cuando te conviene dices esas cosas

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde.- contestó el de gafas mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.- Cuida del bodoque con patas.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó el ambarino sobresaltándose y deteniéndolo con ese gesto.- ¿Me traicionan mis oídos o acabas de decir que yo me quedaré cuidando al niño?

-No escuchaste mal, querido Shaoran.- respondió el de cabellos azules con una sonrisita divertida mientras se volteaba a verlo y agarraba la puerta con su mano para que no se cerrara.- Tú te encargarás de cuidar del bodoque mientras yo no estoy. Al fin y al cabo: ahora, es problema de los dos.

-¡¿Problema de los dos?- vociferó Li con una cara de no estar creyendo lo que decía su interlocutor.- Este bebé te lo dejaron A TI, NO a mí. Así que es, sola y exclusivamente, problema TUYO.

-¡Hey! No te apresures a los hechos.- replicó Hiragizawa (dejando el portón entreabierto) encarando a su compañero de departamento.- Ya quedamos en que el niño no es hijo de ninguno de los dos. Por lo tanto, ya que al parecer se trata de una broma o una confusión, debemos resolverla cuanto antes; pero eso lo haremos cuando regrese.

-¿Qué acaso me viste cara de niñera, nodriza o madre sustituta?- dijo el de cabellos chocolates señalándose con su dedo.- Hoy quedé en salir con Sakura y no pienso cancelarle la cita a mi novia, sólo por quedarme a cuidar a un recién nacido (el cual no es nada mío). Además, yo no sé nada sobre bebés.

-¿Y tú crees que yo sí?- preguntó extrañado el de ojos azul índigo levantando una ceja.- Shaoran, yo sé que si vas a poder hacerlo y si no: busca en internet, en libros, yo que sé. Ingéniatelas, además, sólo será por un par de horas. Luego, vendré yo y te podrás ir a su cita con Sakurita. Bueno, ahora debo irme. Tomoyo debe estar esperándome.

-No va a ser necesario. Aquí me tienes, "cariñito".- se le escuchó decir a una melodiosa voz femenina resaltando la última palabra.

Eriol dio un respingo y se volteó lentamente hacia la puerta (de donde oyó esa voz que le pareció tan familiar). Se puso pálido cuando se dio cuenta de que si se trataba de la persona que creía. Era ella.

-Tomoyo.- sólo pronunció el peli azul mientras observaba a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello oscuro, grandes ojos amatistas y tez pálida, que se encontraba de pie (junto al portón), con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con expresión severa.

-Y bien, espero que tengas una muy buena razón para no haberte aparecido en el desayuno que habiamos estado planeando desde hace dos semanas.- contestó en tono severo la prima de Sakura.- Te escucho.

¡Uy! Al parecer se había metido en graves problemas. ¿Por qué?, muy simple: su novia estaba muy molesta. ¿Cómo lo deducía?, también sencillo: esa mirada sólo la ponía cuando eso pasaba, y más aún cuando el causante de tal enojo, era él.

Pasó dificultosamente la saliva.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? La idea que tenía en mente era resolver el asuntito del bebé y la nota, pero lo pensaba hacer sin que su novia se entere. ¿Por qué? Para así evitarse futuros malos entendidos y situaciones como esta (entiéndase con Tomoyo literalmente furiosa por su culpa).

Soltó un suspiro.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aún si eso implicaba lo que se estaba imaginando.

_Continuará..._

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Konichiwa! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que mejor que yo. Aquí les traje el 2º cap de esta hilarante historia; por cierto me salió más largo que el anterior (aunque estoy segura eso les alegra =3). Porfa comentan que tal les pareció a través de _**UN REVIEW**_. Se los agradecería millones ^-^.

Me gustaría agradecer a las que se tomaron poner la historia entre sus favoritas, alerta, autor favorito, etc., etc. ni bien la colgué. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

**MILES DE GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS REVIEWS: anaiza18 (fuiste la primera en comentar!), Didi, Endri-Chan (la que siempre me deja su review ^-^), Basi, rebeca26 (la chica bomba jajaja XD), AHRG, kathy kinomoto, boggartt (gracias por tu review, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas =D).**

He visto que por allí ya han estado formulando posibles ideas con respecto a la llegada del pequeño Ryo y si es o no hijo de Eriol. Pues, en verdad se los agradezco, eso quiero decir que la historia esta gustando (aunque sea un poquito =D) y eso me llena de emoción, además de muchas ganas para continuarla.

Bueno en este cap., nuestros queridos varones favoritos de CCS están tratando de encontrarle una posible respuesta a la aparición del bebé ojiazul con esa nota tan misteriosa. ¡Por fin hizo su aparición Tomoyo! y parece estar muy enfadada con Eriol. Es horrible cuando te dejan plantada y encima no llaman para explicar porque; ¿qué pasará entre esos dos?, en el próximo cap. lo sabrán. No se preocupen las que esperaban que salga nuestra siempre despistada Sakurita, en el siguiente episodio aparece. No sé si para ayudar o complicar más las cosas.

Bueno, sin más que decir o comentar, me despido.

Ya saben: besos de chocolate para todas.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	3. Cap 3: Empiezan los problemas

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO III: "Empiezan los problemas"**

-¿Cómo estás, mi vida? Justo estaba por ir a verte. Tenemos un desayuno pendiente, ¿no?- saludó el hombre de anteojos con una radiante sonrisa y disponiéndose a darle un beso a la recién llegada.

La joven lo esquivó ágilmente y recibió el gesto en la mejilla.

-¿Ah sí? Que raro, porque resulta que ese supuesto desayuno terminó hace como más de media hora.- replicó la muchacha levantando una de sus finas cejas y en tono sarcástico.- Eriol, te conozco como la palma de mi mano, así que no trates de irte por la tangente. ¿No crees que merezco una explicación convincente al por qué de tu ausencia en la cita que planeamos?

-Vamos, camarada.- se le escuchó al de cabellos chocolates con una sonrisita divertida y en tono burlón.- Pon a Tomoyo al tanto de los nuevos acontecimientos, o mejor dicho del gran "suceso" de tu vida.

El ojiazul le lanzó una mirada asesina a su compañero de departamento y supuesto "amigo". Se notaba a leguas que el ambarino disfrutaba ese momento de verlo en aprietos. Bueno, ahora no importaba eso, después se encargaría de él. Por lo pronto, debía ser lo más cuidadoso posible con lo que pensaba decir (sobre todo lo que correspondía al bodoque con patas); si su novia se daba cuenta que intentaba mentirle, ahí si que se le armaba completita.

Carraspeó suavemente.

-Verás, cariño. Como dice Shaoran, mi "amigo" aquí presente, sucedieron una serie de eventos demasiado inesperados que favorecieron de sobremanera mi tardanza.- empezó el peli azul con el tono más natural que tenía.- Yo ya estaba saliendo para el lugar en donde habíamos quedado de disfrutar de un maravilloso desayuno, sin embargo algo sumamente imprevisto impidió que cumpla mi cometido.

-Eriol, mi vida. Amorcito lindo.- interrumpió la amatista con voz dulce. El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Ese tonito no le daba muy buena espina.- No trates de marearme con tu buena fluidez verbal, porque que con eso no lograrás que me se pase el enojo. Todo lo contrario. Así que deja esa palabrería barata y dime de una buena vez que sucedió. Sin mentiras, por favor.

El aludido se sorprendió ligeramente. Su novia era demasiado perspicaz y en un dos por tres notó que tenía pensado mentirle. Suspiró en signo de derrota.

-OK, mi cielo.- contestó resignado el de anteojos. Bien, ni modo tendría que decirle la verdad. Y él tenía pensado decirle que el niño recién llegado era hijo de Shaoran. Bueno, ya habría otra oportunidad para fastidiar a su amigo.

Además, estaba completamente seguro que el chiquillo ese no era nada suyo, y como dice un viejo refrán: "El que no la debe, no la teme". Y él no la debía.

_-Un momento_.- pensó rápidamente Hiragizawa. No necesariamente debía decirle a Tomoyo que el mocosito se lo habían dejado en la puerta con una nota que afirmaba que era su hijo. Podía cambiar un poquito el contexto de las cosas. Pero sólo un "poquito".

Sus ojos brillaron enigmáticamente. Sí, eso haría y tenía pensado algo bastante creíble.

-Lo que pasa, cielito, es que, hoy (muy temprano) llamó mi prima Nakuru, ¿la recuerdas? La que nos contó que estaba embarazada hace más de un año.- se le oyó decir al de lentes con una sonrisa. La de tez pálida asintió.- Resulta que, ella me pidió que le haga un enorme favor. Me dejó encargado a su...

-¿Tu prima te llamó?- preguntó confundido el de ojos miel interrumpiendo la explicación. ¿Cuando había pasado eso que no se dio cuenta? Tenía que quitarse la duda.- Oye, pero, ¿no dijiste que tenías el celular apag...

No pudo terminar de decir lo último porque Eriol le había dado un tremendo pisotón, que por un momento lo hizo bajar su cabeza (en señal que le había dolido muchísimo).

-Sí, Shao. Hace un momento te lo comenté.- sonrió naturalmente el de cabello oscuro, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a su compañero.- Sólo que como siempre andas en la luna o pensando en tu adorada Sakura, de seguro ni caso me hiciste.

El aludido le regaló una mirada asesina al ojiazul, como reclamándole: "¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?" y vio que éste le lanzó otra como respondiéndole: "Porque casi metes las cuatro, idiota".

Abrió los ojos como platos. Ahora lo entendía todo. El bribón de su amigo pensaba salirle con una mentirota a Tomoyo; típico de él.

Suspiró resignado, Eriol nunca cambiaría. Siempre que quería salvar su pellejo recurría a ese tipo de "soluciones rápidas", como comúnmente las llamaba. Sin lugar a dudas era bastante astuto para salir de embrollos como este.

-¡Ah sí!- exclamó el ambarino sobreactuando y como si recién se acordara de eso.- Es verdad, ya me logré acordar.

La de cerquillo miraba atentamente, primero a su novio (el cual se encontraba sumamente relajado) y después al de su amiga (el cual decía una cosa, pero sus expresiones, otra). Aquí había gato encerrado y ella se encargaría de sacarlo de donde lo habían escondido.

-Bueno, como te seguía explicando, mi vida.- continuó el ojiazul con una sonrisa.- Mi prima Nakuru vino hace poco (mucho antes de que tú llegaras) y me dejó a su niño, para que lo cuide. Pero sólo por unos días, mientras ella se encarga de unos asuntos pendientes que tiene aquí en Japón. Es por eso que me quedé a recibirla y no pude llegar a nuestro desayuno. ¿Me perdonas, amor?

El de cabellos azules se acercó para darle un abrazo a su novia, sin embargo ésta colocó su mano entre ambos.

-Espera.- dijo mientras lo separaba y lo veía fijamente a los ojos.- Antes de creerte, primero debo asegurarme que esto no es otra de tus mentiras para salvarte y quedar bien conmigo. No sé por qué, pero lo que me dices no me suena a verdad y tampoco me convence del todo. ¿Como puede ser posible que tu prima te haya dejado a su bebé, si a ti ni siquiera te gustan los niños? No sabes nada sobre ellos. ¿Por qué no encargárselo a alguien especializado o contratar una niñera para que lo cuide? Y además, ¿cuando llegó que no me comentaste nada? Hay demasiados detalles que no encajan en tu argumento.

El de ojos azul índigo se sorprendió un poco. Jamás pensó en lo dicho por su novia. Era verdad que no le gustaban los niños (los consideraba cositas chillonas y ruidosas), pero no tenía idea que Tomoyo recordaría eso. Definitivamente, era muy suspicaz. En eso se parecía mucho a él.

-Ay, cariño. Está bien, admito que no simpatizo mucho con los niños (es más no los aguanto), sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no sepa nada de ellos.- pronunció el de tez pálida con tono de falsa ofensa.- Si Nakuru no confiara en mí, no me hubiera pedido que le hiciera ese favor. Y si no te dije cuando llegó fue porque no lo sabía, ella me cayó de sorpresa. Ya sabes como es, jamás dice en que parte del mundo está. Es un espíritu libre, y eso que aún no se casa con Yue. Mira que tienen un hijo en común.- observó de reojo las facciones de su novia, la cual tenía un brillo extraño: incredulidad.- No me mires así. Acaso ¿crees que jugaría con algo como esto? ¿Con un recién nacido de por medio?

-Déjame pensarlo...- respondió la amatista mientras se llevaba el dedo al mentón.

-Sí.- afirmaron los dos al unísono.

-Para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo.- continuó el de ojos azul índigo.- Te voy a enseñar a mi sobrino. Ven.

La cogió de la mano y caminaron a la sala. El ambarino cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes suspirar cansinamente, y luego los siguió. Eriol se iba a meter en grandes problemas si se llegaba a saber la verdad.

Dejó el pedazo de papel (que hasta entonces tuvo en sus manos) sobre la mesita de la sala y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

Tomoyo visualizó una canasta en uno de los sillones y conforme se fue acercando más, notó al pequeñito (el cual estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras se chupaba su diminuto pulgar), al costado de él se encontraba un osito de felpa, color gris, que tenía un moño azul atado al cuello.

El bebé era muy lindo y se veía tan tierno, allí echadito cubierto de mantitas color azul pastel, con sus ojitos bien cerrados. Como todo un angelito.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó la chica Daidouji, con voz baja para no despertar a querubín. Se inclinó para verlo más de cerca.

-Ryo.- sólo contestó el peli azul. Llamado como por arte de magia, el nene abrió sus ojitos y comenzó a gimotear.

Eriol y Shaoran se miraron entre sí; otra vez el mocosito iba a ponerse a chillar. Ambos se taparon los oídos para evitar que el bebé se los taladre con su potente llanto y cerraron sus ojos fuertemente (como si fuera a explotar una bomba).

Nada pasó.

Abrieron lentamente sus párpados y sólo vislumbraron a la joven de cabello oscuro cargando un pequeño bultito cubierto de mantitas, que reconocieron al instante como el niño, mientras ésta entonaba suavemente una canción de cuna.

Los dos hombres allí presentes tenían la mandíbula por los suelos. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo: El "bodoque con patas", como Hiragizawa lo llamaba, no había comenzado a llorar y encima estaba muy cómodo en los brazos de Tomoyo (la cual lo miraba de forma maternal).

-Oye, ¿por qué cuando está con nosotros, el chiquillo llora sin parar?- preguntó, en un susurro, el ambarino a su compañero.

-Ni idea, camarada.- respondió el ojiazul rascándose la cabeza.- Los bebés son igual o peor de incomprensibles que las mujeres.

-Ya volvió a dormirse.- dijo en voz baja la muchacha mientras recostaba al nene en la canasta.- Será mejor que no hagamos mucho ruido o se despertará. Vamos a la cocina y seguimos conversando allí.

Los varones asintieron, luego, las tres personas se enrumbaron a la cocina.

-Tu sobrino es una dulzura.- comentó la chica con una sonrisa a su novio.- Es tan tranquilito. Parece un angelito.

Eriol y Shaoran levantaron una de sus cejas (cada uno). Ella no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿o sí?

-Y tiene los ojos azules como tú, ¿no, mi amor?- continuó la muchacha.

Los varones se miraron entre sí de forma nerviosa, como tratándose de comunicar telepáticamente.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? - preguntó Li a la chica como para cambiar el tema.- ¿Tal vez una soda?

Ella asintió. Abrió la nevera. Sacó unas cuantas latas y se le entregó una; primero a Tomoyo, luego otra a su amigo.

-Bueno, me van a disculpar, pero a mi no me gusta estar de violinista.- se le escuchó decir al de cabellos chocolates.- Así que llamaré a Sakura para que venga a acompañarme. Después hablo algo contigo, Eriol.

Dicho eso salió de la cocina en dirección a su recámara con celular en mano. Los dos morenos se quedaron a solas en el lugar.

-¿Y en donde está tu prima ahora?- interrogó la joven de forma natural (aunque algo sagaz), bebiendo de su soda.- ¿Vino con Yue?

-No, él está muy ocupado en Inglaterra.- contestó Hiragizawa dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Se dio cuenta que su novia seguía probándolo.- Así que ella se trajo a Ryo, mientras arreglaba los asuntos pendientes que tiene aquí. Me dijo que me llamaría más tarde.

-Ah, ya veo.- sólo pronunció la muchacha.- ¿Hasta cuando se quedará?

-Unos cuantos días, nada más.- respondió el peli azul terminando su soda. Tiró la lata al bote de basura.- ¿Aún desconfías de lo que te dije? ¿No me digas que sigues molesta conmigo?

Se acercó lentamente a la joven y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura, mientras con el otro cogía su fino mentón. Le dio un beso en los labios.

-Odio cuando haces eso.- se le oyó decir a la muchacha después de separarse, haciendo un mohín.- Me haces desistir de todo lo que tengo planeado. No es justo.

-Entonces, creo que voy a hacerlo más seguido.- contestó el de anteojos, dándole otro beso.- Dime que quieres que haga para enmendar mi error y yo lo haré, como recompensa por lo de hoy.

-Mmmm...- musitó la amatista mientras se llevaba el dedo al mentón.- Déjame pensar que será y luego yo te aviso.

-Está bien.- aceptó el de cabellos azules con una sonrisita divertida.- Lo que su alteza ordene.

La aludida soltó una pequeña risita y después volvieron a besarse. Un timbre de celular sonó. Era el de ella.

-No contestes.- dijo el de gafas mientras saboreaba los labios de la joven.

-Puede que sea algo importante. Seguro es mamá.- se le escuchó decir a la chica entre beso y beso.- Eriol, sólo será un minuto.

El aludido dio un bufido de exasperación. Se separó de ella, no sin antes darle un último beso y después se dirigió al congelador a sacar otra soda.

La muchacha se dirigió a la sala, en donde dejó su bolso antes de cantarle al pequeño Ryo, y después de coger su cartera, contestó: -Sí, ¿hola?

-¡Hola, Tommy!- exclamó la otra voz al lado de la línea.- ¿Cómo está mi futura prima favorita?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?- preguntó la amatista con una sonrisa.- Justo hace un momento Eriol y yo estábamos hablando de ti.

-¿En serio?- se emocionó la voz femenina.- ¡Qué bueno! Eso quiere decir que estás en el departamento con él.

-Sí.- afirmó la chica Daidouji.- Pero dime a que debo tu llamada, ¿pasó algo malo?

-No, nada de eso.- negó la muchacha del otro lado de la línea.- Sólo llamaba para decirte que pronto estaré por allí visitándolos, para presentarles a mi pequeño bebé: Hideki. Ya tiene 8 mesecitos de vida y por fin puede viajar. De paso, voy a darles el parte de mi matrimonio. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Yue me pidió que me case con él! Y yo acepté después de hacerlo sufrir un poquito, tampoco se la iba a poner tan fácil, ¿no? Cuando mi primito te lo proponga, hazlo sufrir también; a los hombres siempre hay que ponerlos a prueba.- seguía hablando Nakuru Akizuki.- Lo más probable es que vaya con toda la _family_ por esos lares. Porfa, le avisas a Eriol de mi llegada. He tratado de llamarlo hace como una hora, pero tenía el celular apagado. Cuando no él. ¿Bueno?, ¿Tom, estás ahí?...

-Sí, aquí estoy.- sólo contestó la de tez pálida algo aturdida por lo que había escuchado.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Nakuru le estaba diciendo todo esto?

-¡Ah, es verdad!- exclamó la prometida de Yue.- Casi se me olvida, anota mi nuevo número de celular. El otro que tenía me lo robaron. ¿Tienes donde?

-Sí, espera.- buscó un lapicero en su bolso y cogió un pedazo de papel que encontró en la mesita de la sala.- Ya, dime.

-Es el 98761234555.- contestó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Lo anotaste?

-Sí, ya lo anoté.- respondió la amatista con voz extraña. Tenía una duda que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro en ese instante y debía quitársela.- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.- respondió Akizuki con voz alegre.- ¿Qué duda tienes?

-Sé que esto te sonará un tanto raro, pero... ¿tú estás en Inglaterra en este momento?- preguntó finalmente la muchacha de cabello oscuro.- ¿Es decir, estás allí, en ese país?

-Por supuesto, ¿dónde más estaría? Aunque antes estuve de viaje por Italia, pero ya regresé.- dijo la joven.- Es más, justo ahora, estoy preparándole una papilla a mi engreído. ¿Sí o no, bebé precioso?- se escuchó una risita infantil al otro lado de la línea. La chica Daidouji se quedó sin palabras.- ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

-Por nada. Cosas mías.- sonrió la amiga de Sakura, sin embargo su voz no sonaba del todo feliz.- No te preocupes que yo le digo a Eriol de tu llamada y la gran noticia, también. Felicidades y saludos para ustedes.

-_OK_, _thanks you so much_. Saluditos para todos por ahí.- se despidió la madre de Hideki.- _See you later. Good bye_.

La de tez pálida luego de colgar, guardó su teléfono y cuando se disponía a hacer lo mismo con el pedazo de papel, notó que éste tenía algo escrito al reverso. La leyó y, cuando terminó, abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Qué era esta nota? ¿Ryo era hijo de Eriol?

Lo que tenía escrito no podía ser cierto. Mejor dicho, NO DEBÍA ser cierto. Por que eso sólo significaría que... él le mintió, la engañó desde el principio. Sino ¿por qué diría que el bebé era su sobrino, cuando la misma Nakuru dijo que su hijo se llamaba Hideki y además se encontraban en Inglaterra?

¿En verdad, Eriol la había engañado? ¿Tenía un niño con otra mujer y no se lo dijo nunca? ¿Le había visto la cara de estúpida todo ese tiempo?

_-¡No, Tomoyo! ¡Deja de decir eso!_- pensó la amatista cogiéndose la cabeza con sus manos, tratando de detener las ideas que maquinaba sin parar.- _¡No debes apresurarte a los hechos! Tiene que ser un error. Sí, eso es. Debe haber una buena explicación para esto. Y sólo hay una persona que puede aclarar este asunto._

-Me acabé todas las sodas que había en la nevera. Sí que tenía mucha sed. Tendré que comprar más.- comentó una voz masculina mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás.- ¿Qué quería mi suegrita?

La muchacha no contestó al instante. Quería hablar, pero simplemente, las palabras no salían de su boca. Respiró profundamente: -No era mi mamá.- dijo con voz fría.- Era otra persona.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién era?- preguntó el de anteojos con una sonrisa.- ¿Sakura?, ¿tan rápido terminó de hablar con Shaoran? Eso sería muy raro, ese par se demora horas de horas hablando y...

-Era Nakuru.- interrumpió la muchacha mientras cogía el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y miraba a su bolso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. El ojiazul se quedó de piedra.- Llamó para decirme que muy pronto estará viniendo a visitarnos de Inglaterra y entregarnos su parte de matrimonio. Yue le propuso casarse. Ella se escuchaba muy feliz.- Hiragizawa seguía sin decir ni pío, por lo que la joven continuó.- También me comentó que llegaría con él y su hijo Hideki. La noté emocionada.

El peli azul no respondió. Parecía estar esperando la pregunta del millón de dólares, de boca de su novia. Sin embargo, ésta, luego de terminar de informarle, no dijo absolutamente nada. Pasó un largo rato antes de que hablara.

-¿Por qué?- solamente escuchó que preguntó la amatista.

¿Por qué, que?

¿Por qué inventó esa historia de su prima y el bebé? ¿Por qué le dijo que Ryo era su sobrino? ¿Por qué no le dijo lo del niño en la puerta desde un principio? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Tomoyo quería preguntarle?

-¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que este niño es tu hijo?- volvió a preguntarle la joven con la voz resentida. Eriol iba a replicar, pero ella continuó.- ¿Desde cuando me ves la cara de idiota? Porque es demasiado obvio que este niño tiene más de 6 meses de vida.

-Amor, déjame que yo te explico...- sólo pronunció apenas el aludido, porque la chica lo interrumpió.

-¡No se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!- exclamó la de tez pálida con expresión ofendida y la voz a punto de quebrársele.- No mientras yo esté aquí para escucharlo.

-¡Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte!- gritó el ojiazul. Con esto levantó al bebé, el cual empezó a llorar.- Yo no soy el padre de ese chiquillo.

-¿Ah no?- se extrañó la muchacha levantándose de su asiento, mientras soltaba una carcajada amarga.- ¿Entonces yo estoy delirando? ¿Estoy diciendo cosas que son un tremendo disparate? Primero, Ryo es tu sobrino, hijo de tu prima Nakuru; y ahora, ¿me vas a decir que yo soy la loca? ¿Hay algo más de lo que no me haya enterado?

-Deja el sarcasmo, por favor.- le pidió el de cabellos azules con voz suave. El niño seguía llorando potentemente.

-Y tú, el cinismo.- exigió la muchacha con rostro decidido.- Dices que el pequeño no es tu hijo, sin embargo esta nota desarma todo tu argumento. Tu farsa.

Le mostró el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos y que hasta entonces no había soltado en ningún momento. Hiragizawa lo vio y dio un suspiro. Ella había encontrado la hoja que vino con el niño.

-No tienes nada que decir.- se le escuchó decir a la chica Daidouji mientras cogía su bolso disponiéndose a salir de allí. Un brazo la detuvo.- ¡Suéltame!- Se deshizo del agarre bruscamente.

-¡Por lo que más quieras, Tomoyo! ¡Sólo escúchame!- gritó desesperado el compañero de Li.- Déjame explicarte porque te dije lo que te dije.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me salgas con otro invento?- replicó la amiga de Sakura con una sonrisa triste.- Estoy cansada de lo mismo y yo ya no quiero seguir escuchando más mentiras. Sabes qué, esto SE ACABÓ. Para siempre.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó una voz masculina que llegaba a la sala.- Eriol, Tomoyo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué están gritando?

-No pasa nada, Shaoran. Yo arreglo esto.- se le escuchó decir al peli azul con voz firme y luego señaló al nene que lloraba incesantemente.- Llévate al niño a tu habitación, yo ya vo…

-¿Qué no pasa nada? ¡¿NADA?- interrumpió abruptamente la muchacha y en tono exaltado.- No puedo creer que digas que aquí no pasa absolutamente nada, cuando me has visto la cara de estúpida todo este tiempo.

-¿Saben qué?, no entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo.- dijo confundido el ambarino.- Eriol, ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?

-Tomoyo ya se enteró lo del bebé.- sólo comentó el aludido.- Encontró la nota.

El de cabellos chocolates palideció de repente. Miró apenado a la de tez pálida, la cual lo veía con el rostro perplejo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó de repente la chica Daidouji a Li. Éste asintió con la cabeza.- Claro, ahora entiendo todo, por eso le preguntaste a éste cuando llamó Nakuru, ¿verdad? No lo puedo creer. Eres su alcahuete. Sabías que él tenía un hijo con otra mujer y nunca me dijiste nada.

-¿Cómo dices?- interrogó el muchacho muy extrañado. ¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo la prima de su novia? Él pensaba que ella ya se había enterado que habían dejado al niño en la puerta y no que su compañero era el padre de Ryo.- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Eriol?

-Yo nada. No me deja explicarle.- contestó el ojiazul.- He tratado de decirle que el bodoque no es mi hijo y no me cree. Encontró el papel que vino con el mocoso y ahora piensa que la vengo engañando desde el principio.

-¡Por qué eso hiciste!- exclamó la joven mujer.- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Te burlaste de mí!

-¡Ya te dije que no!- gritó exasperado el de anteojos.- ¡YO TE AMO!, ¡ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA Y SERÍA INCAPAZ DE SERTE INFIEL! ¡Te he tratado de decir como mil veces que este niño no es mío y no me quieres creer! Por favor, sólo escúchame y si después de eso insistes en irte, no te detendré. Pero, sólo oye mi explicación.

-¿Y qué me vas a decir?- preguntó con sarcasmo la joven y riendo amargamente.- ¿Me vas a salir con el cuento de que el niño te lo dejaron en la puerta con esta extraña nota que decía que era tu hijo? ¿Y tú me dijiste que era tu sobrino para que yo no pensara mal de ti y creyera que en verdad el bebé sí era tuyo? ¡Por favor! Si me dices eso, ¡juro que te doy una cachetada en este instante!

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí. La joven dedujo todo exactamente como sucedió, ahora estaba el detalle de sí les creería.

-Tomoyo… Aunque sea muy difícil de creer. Eso fue lo que pasó, literalmente, como tú lo has dicho.- empezó el de tez pálida con una sonrisita nerviosa.- Hoy en la mañana cuando Shaoran y yo estábamos en la cocina, alguien tocó el timbre. Yo salí a ver quien era, pero no encontré a nadie. Sólo vi que habían dejado el canasto con el niño adentro, Li salió a darme le encuentro y también se sorprendió. También, hallamos junto al chiquillo una nota, la que tú encontraste después en la mesita de la sala, y esta decía que era hijo mío. Estuvimos aquí todo ese rato a tratar de encontrarle una posible respuesta al por qué de este suceso. Es por ello que no llegué al desayuno que teníamos. Luego viniste tú y ya sabes el resto.

La chica hizo una prolongada pausa. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar. Es más, ella quería creer en sus palabras, sin embargo, sonaba imposible o incluso de telenovela con buen guión todo lo que le dijo. Lo más seguro era que él estaba tratando de convencerla con otra mentira para salir bien librado. No podía caer de nuevo en su juego. No esta vez.

-Ya escuché suficiente.- respondió la chica de cabello oscuro y caminó hasta la salida. Una lágrima luchaba por salir de sus ojos y ella no quería que él viera que estaba sufriendo. Lo menos que quería era dar lástima. Abrió la puerta principal y antes de irse dijo con voz firme: - Esto se acabó aquí. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Dicho lo anterior, cerró de un portazo y posteriormente sólo oyeron unos pasos alejarse por el corredor.

El peli azul se había quedado estático. Estuvo en esa posición un buen rato. Ni el llanto del bebé ni Shaoran, el cual lo zarandeaba para que reaccione, lo hicieron despertar del letargo en el que había caído.

Por esa puerta, que ahora se encontraba completamente cerrada, se había ido la mujer que amaba con toda el alma, la única que lo quería y aguantaba su carácter burlón, la que llamó su atención aquella vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sakura y la cual no pudo sacar de su cabeza a partir de ese día, pensando en lo bella y extraordinaria que era.

Se sentía un miserable, un patán. Acababa de perder a lo único valioso que tenía en esta vida y todo por comportarse como un reverendo imbécil. Por tratar de salir bien librado de una confusión que, estaba seguro, se había producido. Bien dicen: "Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Frase absolutamente cierta.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ese sonido fue el único que lo hizo reaccionar. Tenía la esperanza de que sea ella, debía ser ella: su Tomoyo.

Corrió rápidamente y abrió el portón, sintiendo su corazón latir como loco. Sin embargo, no era la persona que esperaba. No era la chica poseedora de unos hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos amatistas, la de piel tal pálida como la de él y de la cual estaba enamorado.

-Hola, Sakur...- apenas pudo pronunciar el de gafas todo desanimado, antes de recibir sentir que una manita le propinaba tremendo golpe en su mejilla. La jovencita enfrente de él lo había abofeteado.

-¡Sakura!- exclamó el ambarino que había seguido al ojiazul hasta la puerta.- ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

-¡Porque este desgraciado se lo merecía!- sólo contestó la muchacha con voz furiosa.- Y agradece que no te doy una a ti también, por alcahuetear a tu amigote.

-No me digas que ya te enteraste de…- dijo el de cabellos chocolates ante de que lo interrumpieran.

-¡¿Qué este sinvergüenza engañó a mi prima con otra mujer y, además, tiene un hijo?- exclamó indignada la chica Kinomoto.- Por supuesto que sí. No todos los días encuentras a tu mejor amiga en mitad de la calle hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Tomoyo está afuera del edificio?- preguntó agitado el de cabellos azules. Pensaba salir corriendo a buscarla.- Tengo que hablar con ella, no puede irse creyendo que Ryo es mi hijo.

-¡Tú no harás nada!- gritó la hermana de Touya poniéndose enfrente de él.- ¡No la engatusarás nuevamente con tus mentiras! Ya suficiente mal le has hecho.

-Sakura, te juro que por lo más sagrado que este niño no es nada mío.- respondió Hiragizawa a punto de darse un tiro si es que tuviera un arma en ese instante.- Li también lo sabe. Si no confías en mí, al menos le creerás a tu novio. ¡Díselo Shaoran!

-Lo que dice él es verdad, amor.- se le escuchó decir al ambarino con voz acongojada.- El pequeño Ryo no es su hijo. Nosotros lo encontramos en la puerta con una nota que decía que era hijo de Eriol. Bueno, no exactamente de él; sin embargo debes creerme cuando te decimos que el niño no le pertenece.

La castaña no dijo nada. No sabía que decir.

Tenía conocimiento de que su novio no era un mentiroso de primera categoría como si lo era Hiragizawa, y si mentía lo hacía por una buena causa. ¿Éste sería el caso? ¿Eriol estaba diciendo la verdad y sólo se trataba de una confusión?

Quería creerles pero, entonces, se le venía la mente la imagen de Tomoyo afuera en la calle; llorando inconsolablemente, repitiendo como disco rayado que Eriol tenía un hijo con otra mujer y que la había engañado sabe Dios desde hace cuanto tiempo.

-Me tienes que ayudar, por favor.- rogó el de lentes al borde del llanto.- Ella tiene que escucharme. No es justo que me condene sólo porque no quiere creer en la verdad.

Miraba a uno de los hombres enfrente de él, el de ojos azul índigo, y sólo observaba a un remedo de ser humano en estado desesperado y a punto de llorar por la impotencia. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

-Te lo advertí. Te dije que si alguna vez hacías sufrir a mi prima, lo lamentarías el resto de tu vida.- sólo comentó la ojiverde mirando al de tez pálida.- Me dijiste que tú la amabas y me prometiste que jamás le harías daño. No cumpliste tu palabra, ahora atente a las consecuencias. Si ella no te quiere ver, respeta su decisión.- ya estaba por retirarse, sin embargo volteó a verlo.- Deja pasar un tiempo antes de volver a intentar hablarle. Deja que se calme y tal vez puedas charlar cuando esté más tranquila. Ella te ama con todo su ser y es imposible que ese sentimiento cambie de la noche a la mañana.- dio un suspiro.- Por lo pronto, ocúpate del niño. Esa pobre criatura no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando, no le hagas pagar los platos rotos.- miró a su novio.- Shao, estaré con Tomoyo, yo te llamaré cuando pueda. Estoy completamente segura de que, si ella se entera que yo confío en ustedes, es capaz de quitarme el habla. Bueno, ya me voy.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su novio y salió rápidamente del lugar. A la casa Daidouji específicamente.

El peli azul se quedó allí, parado, mirando a la nada. Mientras el ambarino le daba palmaditas en el hombro, en señal de que acompañaba su dolor.

¿Cuándo se tornaron las cosas tan complicadas?

¿Cuándo una mentira, que se suponía era para no empeorar todo, se convirtió en el verdugo más sanguinario de los protagonistas?

¿Cuándo la felicidad que sentían ambas parejas pasó, tan de repente, a la más terrible de las tragedias?

Y por último, ¿cuándo terminaría de esclarecerse todo este embrollo?

Había demasiadas preguntas sin responder y ambos hombres sabían que este era sólo el inicio de futuros problemas.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Sí lo sé, muchas me quieren matar por poner en aprietos a nuestras parejas favoritas de CCS. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Así soy yo .

Ante todo, buenos días, tardes, noches o buena madrugada (depende de a que hora están leyendo este cap.) a todas mis lindas lectoras. Aquí van mis súper notas de siempre:

Sé que dije que la historia iba a ser full comedia, pero ¡oigan! ¡En toda historia tiene que haber una parte dramática! Sino todo sería aburrida felicidad y alegría, ¿no creen?; pues bien (para las que no lo dedujeron) aquí comienza el nudo. A partir de ahora las cosas se tornaran más interesantes, no se preocupen, tendrá sus dosis de humor, dolor y angustia en general (¿eso sonó retorcido? Lo siento si en verdad fue así ¬.¬', últimamente ando algo maquiavélica desde que estoy viendo Death Note en Youtube -en HD jojo ^-^-, pero… ¡ya se me pasará!, no se preocupen =D).

Por cierto, creo que esta historia se está haciendo más T&E, que S&S ¬¬. Tal vez inconscientemente hice eso, ya que desde hace tiempo quería escribir una historia T&E ^-^. Espero que no haya algún problema con eso (que no lo haya, please!). Mil disculpas por la demora en publicar, a decir verdad, este episodio lo tengo escrito desde hace varios días, pero quería publicar los capítulos de ambas historias que escribo al mismo tiempo. Creo que mejor será que los cuelgue por separado, ¿qué opinan?

**Bueno, ya saben comentarios, dudas, críticas, tomatazos, jalones de moño, correos bomba: **_**DEJANDO UN REVIEW =)**_.

Ahora a mandar los respectivos saluditos a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus comments en el episodio anterior:

**La chica bomba (ella sabe de quien hablo ^w^), anaiza18, Boggartt, Nanitayi-Li, Sakurita-li18, Didi, Endri-Chan, amu824.**

**¡MIL GRACIAS MUCHACHAS!**

Sin más que decir, me despido mandándoles besos de chocolate para todas. Cuídense mucho.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	4. Cap 4: No lo haré

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO IV: "No lo haré"**

-Eriol...- se le escuchó decir a uno de los hombres mientras le daba de palmaditas en la espalda. El otro sujeto no dijo nada. Parecía seguir perdido en sus pensamientos, como si demasiados hechos arremolinaran su cabeza en ese momento.- Todo esto ha pasado de forma tan abrupta que aún no lo puedo terminar de creer.

Un llanto infantil (el cual se hizo muy potente al tal punto de poder romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera) lo hizo levantarse del letargo en el que se había sumido. Miró al dueño de ese llanto y por un segundo se quedó un largo rato sin siquiera asomarse a ver que le sucedía. Después dijo: -No me creyó.- su compañero lo miró alzando los hombros.- Por más que le juré y rejuré que el bodoque no es mi hijo, no me creyó.- se volteó a ver a Li y luego de dar un suspiro le pidió.- Anda dímelo, sé que lo tienes atascado en la punta de la lengua.

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente en este momento.- respondió el aludido acercándose a la canasta y moviéndola torpemente para que el nene deje de llorar. No obtuvo los resultados esperados. El bebé parecía no querer dejar de hacerlo.

-Por favor, Shao.- contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa triste.- Me sentiría mucho mejor si me lo dijeras

-Bueno. Está bien.- sólo pronunció el ambarino levantándose del sofá. Lo miró fijamente y tranquilamente dijo: -Te lo dije, Eriol. Hasta al cansancio. Debiste decirle la verdad a Tomoyo ni bien puso un pie en esa puerta.- señaló el portón principal.- Pero claro, ¿cuándo has hecho caso a las cosas que te pido?: Nunca.- empezó a subir el volumen de su voz.- ¿No ves? ¿En el lío en que te has metido? O mejor dicho en el que nos has metido. ¡Ahora tu novia rompió contigo y me dejaste a mí como el "alcahuete"!- ya estaba vociferando.- ¡Pero quien te manda! ¡Eres más terco que una mula!- gritaba exasperado.- ¡Y todo porque siempre tienes que salir con una de tus mentirotas para salvar tu enclenque trasero! ¡Eres un verdadero estúpido por querer solucionar las cosas de esa manera! ¡Un tarado! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un reverendo idiota!

Respiraba entrecortadamente por todo lo que había terminado de decir (o mejor dicho, gritar). ¡Vaya!, si que había soltado todo lo que tenía guardado desde hace buen tiempo.

Eriol se quedó mirándolo completamente congelado. Tenía la mandíbula literalmente por los suelos y una enorme gota resbalando por su nuca. Su expresión iba desde una tremenda incredulidad hasta el desconcierto absoluto. Nunca se esperó que su "mejor amigo" le dijera TODO eso en tan sólo unos segundos. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, él, era un ser incapaz de sentir, que no pensaba en nadie más que él, que mentía a diestra y siniestra. En pocas palabras… ¡una completa bestia insensible!

-Eh…- sólo atinó a decir el de tez pálida aún con la gotita en su nuca.- ¿Gracias?

-De nada.- respondió, sonriendo y lo más tranquilo del mundo, el ambarino.- Oye, y retomando el asunto del niño; ¿por qué no te haces una prueba de paternidad? Así podrás demostrarle a Tomoyo que Ryo no es tu hijo y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-No.- negó el ojiazul con expresión seria.- No lo haré.

-¿Cómo dices?- se sorprendió su interlocutor.- Total, ¿Quién te entiende?- se cruzó de brazos.- Primero, tu novia no te creyó cuando le dijiste que el niño ese no es tu hijo. Y ahora que tienes la manera de demostrarle tu argumento, te niegas. ¡Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza!

-Pensarás que soy un demente por no querer someterme a una prueba de ADN sabiendo que con eso resuelvo todo de una vez.- dijo tapándose uno de sus oídos con su dedo (el niño no dejaba de llorar incesantemente). Li asintió también imitándolo.- Pero tengo mis motivos.- Shaoran lo miró con el rostro aún más confundido.- El hecho que Tomoyo no me haya creído, me ha dejado pensando mucho acerca de nuestra relación.- hizo una pausa.- Está bien, admito que al inicio mentí, es más, casi siempre lo hago; sin embargo, luego le dije la verdad y el por qué de mis actos. Y con todo eso, no me creyó.- suspiró.- Tal vez era cierto lo que muchos decían…

-No, no, no.- interrumpió el novio de Sakura.- Tú sabes que eso no es verdad.

-Yo ya estoy empezando a creer que sí, amigo.- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa triste.- Tomoyo y yo somos tan distintos en muchas cosas: ella siempre es honesta y yo tengo mis ratos de sinceridad. Ella siempre se preocupa por todos y yo, a veces suelo hacerlo también.- hizo una larga pausa.- Alguien como yo no merece a una mujer como ella. Y viéndolo desde un punto de vista positivo, la llegada de este niño me hizo darme cuenta de eso.- soltó una carcajada amarga.- Bien, la vida debe continuar y si no callamos a este mocoso, terminará por rompernos los tímpanos. Si es que ya no lo ha hecho.- se rió y luego se acercó a la canasta, empezó a moverla para que el nene deje de llorar. El pequeñín pareció ceder, ahora sólo gimoteaba.

-Eriol…- lo llamó. El aludido no volteó a verlo, estaba más entretenido moviendo el cesto del bebé e intentando hacer que no llore nuevamente.

Dio un suspiro de resignación. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él no sabía dar consejos en situaciones como éstas. Y si su compañero había decidido rendirse sin siquiera dar pelea, debía respetar su decisión. Sin embargo, debía admitir que no le gustaría ver separados a ese par de tortolitos que cada vez que estaban juntos expedían burbujitas en forma de corazones. Era demasiado obvio que Tomoyo y Eriol eran el uno para el otro. ¡Cualquier ser humano con sólo verlos lo sabría! Ambos eran intuitivos, suspicaces, con extrañas formas de divertirse, excelentes amigos… en fin, cantidad de cualidades en común.

Sólo esperaba que esto sólo fuera temporal. Porque si duraba más de lo necesario, esto ya no olería para nada bien. Es más, cualquiera pensaría que se estaba volviendo loco, pero Shaoran empezaba a sentir el horrible olor de la situación y, a decir verdad, era demasiado desagradable.

Un momento. ¿Por qué parecía estar oliendo lo que se supone es una simple metáfora?

Él se caracterizaba por tener un buen olfato y si éste no le estaba empezando a fallar, allí apestaba, literalmente. Empezó a olfatear más y después tuvo que cubrirse la nariz porque el hedor era insostenible. Ahora se daba cuenta que el espantoso olor provenía de donde estaban el niño y Eriol. En un acto reflejo le dio un manotazo en el hombro a su compañero de departamento.

-Oye, ¡¿por qué me golpeas?- se quejó el peli azul levantándose de golpe y volteando a mirarlo.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Bien que lo sabes y te estás haciendo el desentendido.- replicó el de cabellos chocolates con rostro indignado mientras sacudía su mano tratando de espantar el olor.- ¿Qué no hueles?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundido el aludido. Empezó a hacer lo que amigo le pidió que hiciera y luego se tuvo que cubrir su nariz, porque el fuerte olor hacía hasta que le ardiera.- ¡Fúchila! ¡De donde viene este maldito hedor!

-Sí, claro. Ahora hazte el loco.- comentó el novio de Sakura con los dedos aplastando su nariz. Su voz sonaba chistosa.- Está bien que estés pasando por un mal momento, pero ¿no pudiste irte disimuladamente al baño?

-¿De qué hablas?- protestó el de anteojos.- Acaso crees que yo… ¡Déjame decirte que yo no fui!

-No que va, fue tu trasero.- dijo sarcásticamente Shaoran.- ¡Eres un asqueroso, Eriol!

-¡Hey!, ya te dije que yo NO fui.- respondió Hiragizawa a la defensiva.- Más bien, ¿qué me dice que no fuiste tú y me estás echando la culpa? Además, bien dicen que el que lo huele primero es el que fue.

-Encima tienes el descaro de decirme eso. En serio, te pasas.- le reprochó Li entrecerrando los ojos.- Haber, haber. Si supuestamente no fuiste tú y menos, yo; entonces ¿quién fue?

El de tez pálida se destapó la nariz y comenzó a olfatear para verificar de donde provenía el hedor. Cuando se acercó al nene, antes de volverse a cubrirse la nariz, exclamó: -¡Demonios! ¡Este niño se está pudriendo!

-Mentiroso, ya le quieres echar la culpa al bebé. A ver.- se aproximó al pequeñito y luego de olerlo, vociferó: -¡Guácala! ¡Es cierto!

-Y tú que me culpabas a mí.- contestó el ojiazul poniendo sus ojos en forma de T.- Lo más seguro es que este mocoso ya se hizo.- ya se estaba por retirar de allí cuando le ordenó a su amigo.- No quiero que el departamento huela a pofi de recién nacido; así que ¿qué esperas, Shao?, cámbiale el pañal.

-¡Qué!- saltó el aludido.- Ni lo sueñes, ¡yo NO pienso hacer eso!

-¿Entonces quien quieres que lo haga? ¿Yo?- replicó señalándose el varón. Su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza.- ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso tengo cara de saber como hacerlo?- Li alzó los hombros en señal de suponerlo.- ¡Já! Estás muy equivocado. Recuerda que ni hermanos tengo. Más bien, tú si tienes hermanas y cantidad de sobrinitos en China.

-¿Y eso te hace suponer que yo sí sé?- preguntó perplejo el de ojos miel. Su amigo asintió repetidas veces.- Oye, por si no lo recuerdas, mis hermanas son MAYORES y yo no me críe con ellas. Cada una se casó y formó su familia, por ende no les anduve cambiando los pañales a sus hijos.- Eriol puso los ojos en blanco.- Y me vas a disculpar, pero en lo que respecta a mi persona, yo no pienso tocar esa cosa.

-Pues uno de los dos debe hacerlo. Quiera o no quiera.- comentó asqueado ante la idea el de cabellos azules.- Y en vista que ninguno de nosotros se ofrece voluntariamente, lo dejaremos a la suerte.- sacó una moneda de su bolsillo.- Elige: ¿cara o sello?

-Mmmm…-musitó indeciso el ambarino.- Escojo cara.

-Bien, entonces yo voy por el sello.- comentó Hiragizawa. Lanzó la moneda al aire y luego la atrapó con las palmas de sus manos. La acercó para que ambos la puedan ver fácilmente y cuando retiró una mano, claramente vieron quien fue el "afortunado".

-¡Salió sello!- exclamó Shaoran con una sonrisita burlona y levantando las cejas repetidas veces.- Tú le cambiarás el pañal.

-¡Rayos!- maldijo por lo bajo el de gafas con cara de pocos amigos.- Otra vez.

-¿Ah?- se sorprendió Li.- Ni lo pienses. Tú fuiste el de la idea de la monedita, así que ahora no intentes hacer trampa. La suerte es la suerte, compañero.- miró cuando al ojiazul (el cual farfullaba palabras ininteligibles) y continuó.- Estoy completamente seguro de que si la cosa hubiera sido al revés, tú tampoco me habrías hecho caso.- El aludido soltó un bufido.- Muy bien, buena suerte con tu "tarea".

-Bueno, está bien. Acepto mi cruel destino, yo le cambiaré el pañal al bodoque.- hizo una mueca de asco.- Pero tú te encargarás de darle de comer.

-¿Cómo dices?- protestó el novio de Sakura.- Oye, no dijiste nada sobre eso.

-Pues, alguien debe alimentarlo, ¿no?- replicó Hiragizawa.- Y en vista de que yo le cambiaré esa cosa plastificada para pofi de bebés, alias: "pañal", tú le darás el alimento. Es lo justo, ¿no lo crees?- Shaoran soltó un bufido de exasperación, luego de refunfuñar un montón de incoherencias.- O ¿quieres que cambiemos de deberes?- Li negó con la cabeza al instante.- Eso pensé.

El ojiazul se acercó rápidamente a la canasta. Sacó al nene de una forma para nada cuidadosa, alejándolo exageradamente de él, y se lo pasó a su compañero, el cual lo cogió a duras penas. Definitivamente, ninguno de los dos sabía como cargarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?- preguntó extrañado el ambarino, mientras mecía torpemente al pequeñín.

-¿Que no ves?- se volteó para mirarlo.- En este cesto debe haber algún pañal para el bodoque y si no es así, tendremos que comprar uno.

-Haber mira si también hay esa comida para bebés o al menos un biberón.- comentó el de ojos miel. El niño se movía en sus brazos y estaba luchando por zafarse.- Estate quieto niño.- se quejó Li.

-No hay nada.- dijo Eriol con expresión molesta.- Ni pañales, ni biberones, ni esas cosas raras que usan los bebés. Sólo mantitas y ese oso de felpa llamado "Bubu".

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- preguntó preocupado su interlocutor mientras volvía a poner al nene en la canasta.

-Pues que más. Tendrás que ir a comprar pañales y lo demás que necesitan los recién nacidos.- comentó el peli azul.- Y no me salgas con que no irás. Uno de los dos debe quedarse cuidando al mocoso.

-¿Y que se supone que debo comprar?- interrogó confundido el novio de Sakura.- Aparte de pañales, biberones y papillas, ¿qué otra cosa usan los bebés?

-Mmmm…- musitó el de tez pálida. Chasqueó con sus dedos.- Tengo una idea.- salió a paso apurado de sala y luego regresó con algo en sus manos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre sacar tu Ipad en un momento como este?- protestó el ambarino levantando una ceja.

-Esto, querido amigo, es la solución a nuestro dilema.- contestó el aludido prendiendo el aparato entre sus manos.- Dios bendiga a los creadores de juguetitos tecnológicos como este y a la Internet.

-No me digas que harás lo que estoy pensando que harás.- se le escuchó decir a Shaoran en tono resignado.

-Si estás pensando en que buscaré en Google los implementos que necesitan los niños chiquitos, entonces si le atinaste.- sonrió el de anteojos. Seguía entretenido en su labor, cuando por fin encontró lo que quería, y sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, le dijo a su compañero.- Muy bien, amigo. Según una página web especializada en bebés, esta es la lista de las cosas elementales de lo que debe tener una pañalera, por orden alfabético: Biberón, chupón, colonia, leche en polvo, pañales descartables (de ninguna manera pienso lavar los de tela y, estoy seguro; tú, menos), papillas, shampoo para bebé, talco, toallitas húmedas, ungüento para escaldaduras, bla, bla, bla.- soltó un largo suspiro.- ¿Tantas cosas necesitan los mocosos de ahora?

-¿Podrías repetir la lista?- preguntó Li, mientras cogía un lapicero y buscaba un papel.- Recién encontré con que anotar.

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y, luego de negar con la cabeza varias veces, dijo: -No va a ser necesario. ¿Tienes a la mano tu Smartphone?- su compañero asintió con la cabeza.- Bien, te pasaré el link de la página a tu teléfono. Para que tengas más o menos una referencia de lo que debes adquirir, al costado de cada nombre hay una imagen. La miras y así sabrás si lo que compras es lo correcto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, entendí perfectamente. No me trates como si fuera un retrasado mental.- se quejó el de cabellos chocolates.- Más bien, envíame la página de una vez. Ya no aguanto más el olor que expide este niño.

-De acuerdo.- hizo un movimiento rápido con sus dedos.- Listo. ¿Te llegó?

-Sí, ya me llegó.- afirmó su interlocutor.- Bueno, ya me voy.- ya estaba por salir cuando se volteó a donde estaba su amigo.- Una última cosa, ¿todo esto lo encontraré en una farmacia?

-No que va, Shaoran, en una ferretería. O mejor aún, date una vuelta por la carnicería. He escuchado que los pañales que venden allí son una maravilla.- comentó con sarcasmo el de gafas.

A Li le brotó una ENORME gota sobre la nuca y luego de reír nerviosamente añadió: -_OK_, ya entendí: en la farmacia.- y dicho esto último salió del lugar.

_Media hora después…_

Entró a su departamento al tercer intento. Las bolsas que traía entre sus manos no lo dejaban moverse con libertad. ¡Él nunca se imaginó que los recién nacidos necesitaran tantas cosas para uso diario! Y mucho menos que estos "implementos elementales" (según la página que le pasó Eriol) costaran tanto. Por suerte llevó tarjeta de crédito, sino hubiera tenido que dejar hasta sus riñones como medio pago.

Después de alocarse con las compras para el bebé (niño que ni siquiera era nada suyo), había tomado una decisión: no tendría hijos por lo menos en muchos años más. Ahora sí les creía a las personas que decían que los niños eran una enorme responsabilidad, porque así era.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- se le escuchó decir a una voz masculina en tono enojado.- El bodoque con patas se ha estado quejando todo el rato. Y la sala apesta peor que basurero.

-¿No pudiste irle sacando el pañal hasta que yo viniera con el nuevo, en lugar de ponerte jugar en tu tablet?- replicó Li dejando las bolsas sobre el sillón.- Y como no quieres que se esté quejando, obviamente se siente fastidiado por estar con el pañal sucio.

-Ya, ya, ya, déjame de regañarme, ¿quieres?- ultimó el de lentes, mientras dejaba de lado su Ipad.- Más bien, ¿trajiste todo?

-Sí, por eso fue que me demoré. Debiste haber visto la cara de la muchacha que me atendió en el establecimiento cuando llegué con la lista. Sino fuera porque le dije que era para un sobrino mío, ya me habría tildado de lunático que no ha tenido infancia.- comentó Shaoran irónicamente.- Oye y me debes dinero. Mucho dinero. Todas estas cosas costaron un ojo de la cara, sobre todo los benditos pañales.

-Después arreglamos cuentas, ¿sí?- dijo Eriol acercándose a la canasta donde el lloraba el pequeñín.- Shhh… ya deja de llorar, mocoso.- el bebé paró su llanto y se quedó mirando al ojiazul.- Ahorita te cambio tu oloroso pañal.- lo sacó del cesto y lo puso sobre el sillón.- Veamos que desagradable regalo me tienes.

-¡Hey, qué haces!- exclamó asustado Li interrumpiendo a su interlocutor.

-¿Pues que más?- se le escuchó decir exasperado a Hiragizawa.- ¡Voy a cambiarle el asqueroso pañal!

-Sí, ya sé.- contestó Shaoran.- Pero no pensarás hacerlo en el sofá, ¿o sí?- el ojiazul levantó una ceja.- Digo, vas a manchar los sillones.

-¿Y dónde quieres que lo cambie? ¿En mi cama?- interrogó incrédulo el de gafas.- Ni lo sueñes. Que son unos simples sillones comparados con mi colchón ortopédico de 10 000 dólares.

-Deja de presumir tu ostentosa cama, ¿quieres?- replicó el ambarino en tono exasperado.- Y no pensaba pedirte que lo cambies en tu "colchón ortopédico de 10 000 dólares"- imitó la voz de su amigo.- Pero por si no lo notaste en la lista que me diste, allí estaba incluido el "cambia pañal". ¿Qué demonios es eso, te estarás preguntando? Pues bien, es una especie de plástico-tela que se coloca debajo del niño al momento de cambiarlo.- se acercó a una de las bolsas que trajo y empezó a rebuscar en ellas. Sacó una especie de mantita plastificada con estampados de ositos y lo colocó sobre el asiento del sillón.

-_OK_, obviaré tu explicación de madre primeriza sobre el "cambia pañal" y mejor empiezo ya.- comentó Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.- Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Recostó al niño sobre el sofá. Le sacó el pantaloncito de algodón color azul pastel y lo colocó a un costado. Pasó saliva dificultosamente y cuando ya estaba a punto de retirar la primera cinta tipo pega-pega del pañal, se quedó congelado.- No puedo hacerlo.- dijo aún estático.- Creí que podía, pero…

-Vamos, Eriol.- interrumpió preocupado Shaoran. Sabía que si su amigo no lo hacía, le tocaría hacerlo a él.- Tú puedes hacerlo, o dejarás que este bebé te intimide.

-Eso lo dices porque no estás en mi lugar.- soltó una risita nerviosa.- Tú sólo alimentarás al bodoque, en cambio yo debo tocar esa cosa asquerosa.- señaló con la vista el pañal que traía puesto el niño.- Que sabe Dios, que rayos tendrá en su interior.

-No te inmutes por eso, compañero.- sonrió también nervioso el ambarino.- Sabes, si lo que te preocupa es el hecho de tocarla, pues eso se puede arreglar. Espera aquí.- salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina y luego regresó de la misma manera.- ¡Ta da!- exclamó mostrándole lo que trajo.

-¿Esa es tu brillante solución a mi problema?- preguntó incrédulo el de tez pálida mirando las cosas amarillas que su mejor amigo tenía entre sus manos.- ¿Guantes para lavar?

-Pues sí.- afirmó Li dándole los guantes.- Bueno, al inicio pensé en bolsas plásticas, pero te hubieras manchado. Así que mejor opté por lo guantes. Son más gruesos e impedirán que toques lo que sea que se haya hecho ese niño.

-_OK_, eh… ¿gracias?- sólo atinó a decir el peli azul con una sonrisa forzada. Se colocó los guantes y cuando ya estaba apunto de empezar con su labor, Shaoran interrumpió.

-Bueno…, creo yo me voy a hacerle su leche.- comentó el novio de Sakura sacando de una bolsa una enorme lata (la leche en polvo) y el biberón.- Lo más seguro es que este niño debe tener hambre.- y dicho esto salió disparado de la sala.

-Cobarde.- murmuró el de anteojos viendo partir a su compañero. Empezó a desprender poco a poco los broches del pañal (como si estuviera desactivando una especie de bomba atómica que destruiría el mundo si hacía un movimiento en falso) y cuando ya no había nada que desabrochar, quitó la parte superior. Al ver lo que el "bodoque con patas" se había hecho, exclamó: -¡Santo cielo! ¡Que les dan de comer a los niños hoy en día! ¡Porque no creo que esta especie de salsa de espinaca sea producto sólo de la leche!

-¡No seas asqueroso, ¿sí?- se le escuchó decir desde la cocina al joven Li. Había escuchado el comentario que su compañero de departamento había soltado.- ¡Y mejor dedícate a terminar de cambiarlo de una buena vez!

-¡Ya oí!- respondió el ojiazul en tono molesto. Terminó de retirarle el pañal sucio.- Me podrías decir… ¿dónde diablos están los pañales?

-¡¿Acaso no tienes ojos? ¡Busca en las bolsas!- gritó el ambarino.- ¡Oye, recuerda que primero debes asearlo antes de ponérselos!

-Sí, ya sé, ya sé.- afirmó Hiragizawa. Rebuscó y rebuscó, pero no halló lo que necesitaba.- ¿Shaoran podías venir? ¡No encuentro los condenados pañales!

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó el aludido poniendo los ojos en blanco. Terminó de poner a hervir el agua y después regresó a la sala.- ¿Encontraste los pañales?

-¿Como quieres que los pueda hallar entre tanta cosa que compraste?- dijo en tono sarcástico Eriol.- No es por nada pero arrasaste con media tienda, ¿no?

-Déjate de payasadas.- contestó Li mientras buscaba entre las bolsas.- Y aquí están.- le pasó el enorme paquete de pañales.- Saca uno y pónselo.- ya se retiraba nuevamente a la cocina.- ¡Ah! Casi me olvido.- se acercó nuevamente a los paquetes y sacó unas cuantas cosas.- Toma, estas son las toallitas húmedas con las que lo debes limpiar, este es el ungüento para que no se escalde (se lo debes colocar en los pliegues) y aquí está el talco. Úsalas en el orden en que te los estoy dando.

-Vaya, ¿no que no sabías nada sobre bebés?- se burló el de anteojos.- Definitivamente, en un futuro serás un excelente padre.

-No sé nada sobre recién nacidos.- añadió el de ojos miel.- Pero estuve leyendo la página que me pasaste y revisándola (tú también debiste leerla en lugar de ponerte a jugar), encontré como usar todas esas cosas que me mandaste comprar.- se encaminó hasta cocina.- Apresúrate con eso, ¿quieres? No quiero que mi departamento siga oliendo a pofi de bebé.- señaló el pañal sucio.- Y mete esa cosa en una bolsa para basura.

-¿Algo más, "mamá"?- dijo burlonamente su interlocutor.- No sé, tal vez ¿quieres que te barra la casa o te limpie el baño?- el aludido puso los ojos en blanco y luego de soltar un suspiro de resignación, seguido de un "Cuando madurarás", se retiró.

El peli azul hizo una sonrisa de medio lado, pero ésta se le borró al instante cuando tuvo que retomar su labor. Siguió las indicaciones que le dio su mejor amigo (sobre como usar las toallitas, el ungüento, etc.) y luego de que el nene ya estaba limpio (según él), se dispuso a colocarle el pañal nuevo. Allí estaba el detalle, para Eriol, ambos lados del pañal eran exactamente iguales.

-¡Oye, Shao!- gritó en voz alta Hiragizawa. Se escuchó un murmullo que indicaba que si lo había escuchado.- ¿Por qué lado se pone esta cosa?

-¿Hablas del pañal?- se le escuchó preguntar al ambarino.

-¿De qué más estaría hablando? ¿De tomates?- contestó sarcástico el ojiazul.- ¡Claro que hablo del bendito pañal! ¿Por qué lado se pone?- repitió.

-¡Pues, por el derecho!- exclamó Li desde la cocina.

-¿El de adelante o el de atrás?- preguntó el de anteojos dándole vueltas al pañal abierto que tenía entre sus manos.- ¡Shaoran, ambos lados son exactamente iguales!

-Entonces, pónselo por el lado que más gustes, ¿sí?- respondió el novio de Sakura. Luego ya no dijo nada más.

El de gafas soltó un bufido de exasperación. Le hizo a su compañero y le puso el pañal por el lado que, él consideró, era el derecho. Cuando terminó miró al niño y le dijo: -Espero que estés contento, bodoque. Ya no estás lleno de inmunda suciedad. Ahora quédate tranquilito, mientras el tío Shao viene con tu biberón, ¿de acuerdo?

El querubín observaba atentamente a Eriol y luego, de que el ojiazul terminó de hablar, empezó a gimotear y después le siguió el llanto.

-¡No otra vez!- se quejó Hiragizawa mirando al nene.- ¿Acaso sólo sabes llorar y producir baba?- gritó para que su amigo lo escuche.- ¡Shaoran, trae de una vez el biberón!

-¡Ya voy!- exclamó el aludido. Se escucharon unos pasos provenir de la cocina. Después apareció Li con un biberón entre sus manos.- Aquí está.- miró al bebé.- Vaya, por fin le cambiaste el pañal. Y veo que no lo hiciste para nada mal.

-Por supuesto, querido amigo. Ni un huracán hará que ese condenado pañal se salga de su lugar- afirmó su interlocutor con una pose estilo superhéroe.- Para Eriol Hiragizawa nada es imposible.- cogió al niño por debajo de los brazos (quien paró de llorar cuando entró Li) y justo cuando se lo iba a pasar a su compañero de departamento, el pañal se zafó de su lugar y cayó al suelo.

-Con que ni un huracán, ¿eh?- se mofó el de ojos miel levantando una ceja. Al peli azul le brotó una gotita en la nuca.

-Problemas técnicos.- sólo atinó a decir el de lentes con una sonrisa forzada.- Pero ahorita lo arreglo.

Acostó nuevamente al niño sobre el "cambia pañal" y recogió el pañal que había caído al piso. Abrió los broches y ya estaba por volver a ponérselo otra vez, cuando sintió que algo calientito le salpicó en el rostro manchándole los anteojos. Se quedó completamente estático. Todo el lugar permaneció en absoluto silencio en ese lapso de tiempo. Se escuchó una risita infantil.

Eriol comentó: - Shao, ¿acaso este bodoque con patas acaba de orinarme en la cara y encima se está riendo de mí?

El aludido asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Ya no aguantó más y, sin querer queriendo, empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Se reía con unas ganas, que hubiera contagiado a cualquiera con su risa. Exacto, a cualquiera, pero no a Eriol Hiragizawa. Quien seguía inmóvil viendo como su "mejor amigo" se reía a costa suya.

¿Con que así se sentía?

Ahora entendía por qué Shaoran se enojaba cuando él lo hacía. La sensación no era para nada agradable.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡Hola niñas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que mejor yo. Disculpen la demora de la publicación de este capítulo. Pero créanme que tengo razones muy poderosas para haberme tardado. En primera, estuve un buen tiempo sin nada de inspiración (Al parecer, mi musa se fue de vacaciones sin avisarme y recién acaba de regresar) y en segunda, no tenía en mis planes enfermarme de una horrible gripe, que déjenme decirle me agarró peor que en veces anteriores. Aún estoy con ella, pero por suerte gracias al medicamento que estoy tomando, ya estoy un poco mejor (sino no estaría publicando XD).

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció ese episodio? Creo que estuvo divertido. Sobre todo la última parte. Pero, en verdad ansío leer sus comentarios al respecto. _**DEJEN SU REVIEW =D**_.

Ahora a mandarle los saluditos a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus comments en el capítulo anterior:

**Boggartt, rebeca26, Endri-Chan, anaiza18, Nanitayi-Li, Sayuri Noa.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

Bueno sin nada más que decir o comentar, me despido. ¡Besos de chocolate para todas!

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	5. Cap 5: Insomnio

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO V: "Insomnio"**

-¡Aj!- exclamó una voz ronca mientras se secaba con una toalla.- ¡Por más que me he lavado como diez mil veces, el maldito olor no se quita! ¡Creo que tendré que bañarme una vez más!

-Ya deja de quejarte tanto.- se le escuchó decir al otro sujeto, que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta.- Bien merecido te lo tienes por no haberle puesto bien el pañal al niño.

-Sí, claro.- respondió sarcásticamente Eriol mientras se secaba con una toalla y encaraba a su mejor amigo.- ¿Lo dice el que estuvo apunto de quemarle la boca al bodoque con un biberón ardiendo a 200º grados centígrados de temperatura y el que casi lo ahoga porque se le olvidó hacerle botar el "chanchito"?

-¡Hey! Yo que iba a saber que se tenía que probar el biberón para ver si no estaba muy caliente.- contestó el otro hombre poniendo sus ojos en forma de T y cruzándose de brazos.- Y que después de darle la leche lo tenías que hacer eructar para que no se le quede el aire.

-¿No que leíste toda la información de la página que te mandé?- replicó en tono mordaz Hiragizawa, mientras se echaba algo de colonia masculina.

-Bueno, yo nunca dije que leí tooodo lo que estaba escrito allí.- dijo el ambarino con una sonrisita nerviosa.- Sólo te comenté que la estuve revisando, que es muy distinto.

-Sí, sí, sí.- afirmó desinteresadamente el peli azul. Después se hizo el que tosía, y en uno de esos, murmuró de forma burlona.- Fanfarrón.

-Ja, ja... "Tosiste" tan bajito que no oí lo que dijiste.- ironizó Li entrecerrando sus ojos. Eriol sonrió divertidamente.

El incidente del pañal ya era historia (o eso era lo que creía); Shaoran no había parado de reírse en todo el rato que sucedió ese "desafortunado" hecho, sino fuera porque el mocoso empezó a llorar de hambre, su mejor amigo habría seguido carcajeándose a costa suya.

Bufó para sus adentros. Primero, la mujer de su vida lo abandona por mentiroso y ahora, la vida se encargaba de castigarlo orinándose en su cara a través del bodoque. Definitivamente, hoy no era su día. Y eso que recién comenzaba.

Suspiró cansinamente. Solamente esperaba que las cosas marcharan bien o a este paso terminaría por volverse loco.

_Muchas horas después…_

-Estoy exhausto.- comentó uno de los dos hombres allí presentes, mientras estiraba los brazos para relajar sus músculos.- No sabía que había tantas cosas por hacer aquí y además tuve que preparar biberones y papillas. ¿Por qué tienen los bebés que tomar tanta leche?

-Pues será para que… ¿crezcan?- dijo el de anteojos levantando una ceja.- Deberías agradecer, tú al menos sólo preparaste su alimento, yo tuve que cambiarle al mocoso los inmundos pañales que ensució después de cada comida.- protestó el otro sujeto haciendo una mueca de asco.- Lo bueno es que mañana será otro día e intercambiaremos roles.

-¡Qué!- saltó el otro, que casi cae del sofá de sopetón.- Haber, haber, ¿Cómo dices?

-¿Pensaste que yo le cambiaría los pañales al niño ese toda la vida?- dijo Eriol con una media sonrisa. Su interlocutor asintió con la cabeza, haciéndolo reír con ese gesto.- Ni lo sueñes. Estas varoniles manitas.- alzó sus manos y las agitó.- no tocarán un solo pañal sucio más. El día de mañana, el encargado de cambiar al bodoque con patas serás tú; en lo que respecta a mí.- se señaló con el dedo.- descansaré de esa odiosa tarea y me encargaré de hacerle el biberón.- Shaoran ya iba a protestar pero su amigo lo interrumpió diciendo.- Es lo justo, compañero. Intercalar deberes.

El ambarino soltó un bufido de exasperación, pero luego aceptó a regañadientes. Hubiera seguido maldiciendo su mala suerte, pero un balbuceo llamó su atención. Al nene se le había caído su chupón.

-Aquí está, ni se te ocurra llorar.- susurró el novio de Sakura acercándose al pequeñín y poniéndole el artefacto de goma. El bebé lo miró fijamente y Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego regresó a donde estaba su amigo y le comentó:- Fue buena idea eso del chupón, al menos así ya no lo escuchamos llorar.

-Bebés, lo único que saben hacer bien es producir baba y llorar todo el tiempo.- gruñó Hiragizawa mientras comía un panecillo.- Por eso no los soporto.

-Recuerda, querido amigo, que tú también fuiste uno. Y también producías baba y llorabas todo el tiempo.- se le escuchó decir a Shaoran con sorna.- Así que deberías de dejar de llamarlo "bodoque con patas", es sólo un niño pequeño que sigue su naturaleza humana, eso es todo.

Eriol chasqueó su lengua y se hizo el que miró hacia otro lado. Li puso los ojos en blanco.

Hace rato que había pasado la hora de la cena y ellos recién comían como es debido. El pequeño Ryo había acaparado la atención de los dos varones todo el día. Hasta tuvieron que turnarse para hacer las cosas del departamento, porque uno tenía que estar cuidando al niño mientras el otro hacía el deber que se le había asignado. Un verdadero fastidio para ambos, pero sobre todo para el ojiazul.

Uno de los hombres se levantó del lugar donde se había sentado, lavó los trastes y los dejó en su sitio. Bostezó como acto reflejo: - Estoy cansado.- dijo sobándose los ojos.- Bueno, yo me voy a dormir.- se encaminó hasta su habitación.- Ahí te ves, Shao.

-Oye, espera.- se le escuchó decir al otro.- ¿Y qué pasa con el niño?

-¿Qué hay con el mocoso?- preguntó despreocupado el de anteojos volteándose a ver a su compañero.

-¿Cómo que qué hay con él?- replicó el de ojos miel.- Se supone que debe dormirse, ¿no?

-¿Y?- sólo pronunció alzando los hombros el otro sujeto.- ¿Acaso quieres que le cante una canción de cuna, le cuente la historia de los tres cerditos o qué?

-¿Por qué tienes que tomar todo a la broma?- interrogó en tono exasperado Shaoran.- Es una de tus odiosas manías, ¿lo sabías?

-No es una manía, simplemente es mi "naturaleza humana".- dijo en tono burlón Eriol, en alusión a lo comentado anteriormente por el ambarino. Li le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Ya, no me mires así, relájate. El bodoque tarde o temprano tendrá que dormirse, ¿qué problema hay con eso?

-¿El problema? Te diré cual es el problema. ¿Dónde se supone que dormirá? ¿Has pensado en eso?- respondió seriamente su interlocutor.- Porque no me vayas a salir con que lo dejaremos aquí en la sala. Te recuerdo que es un recién nacido, no una mascota.

Hiragizawa puso los ojos en blanco y luego contestó: -Pues claro que no lo dejaremos durmiendo aquí, tonto. Está bien que no aguante a los niños, pero tampoco soy tan desnaturalizado con ellos como piensas. Además, todo lo tengo fríamente calculado: el mocoso dormirá en tu habitación.

-¡Qué!- gritó perplejo el aludido y con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Tan joven y tan sordo.- añadió con una sonrisa divertida el peli azul.- Me pregunto si de viejo escucharás.

-Créeme que no llegarás para verlo, si en este preciso instante no me explicas como es eso de que el niño dormirá en MI recámara.- dijo Shaoran casi masticando las palabras. Una gruesa vena adornaba su frente y un aura negra rodeaba su figura.

-Primero, deja de mirarme como si fueras un asesino psicópata a punto de cometer el crimen perfecto y segundo, no entiendo el por qué de tu enfado.- comentó de lo más tranquilo Eriol.- Tú mismo dijiste que sería inhumano dejar al mocoso aquí en la sala como si fuera alguna especie de mascota, ¿no es cierto?- Li asintió.- Pues más claro ni el agua. La mejor solución es que duerma en una alcoba.

-Y tuviste que elegir precisamente MI alcoba.- protestó el ambarino.- Que yo sepa este departamento tiene 2 recámaras: la que es tuya y la que es mía. Haber, dame una buena razón del por qué Ryo debe dormir en mi habitación y no en la tuya.

-Pues, muy sencillo: tu recámara no tiene en su interior un mullido colchón ortopédico, hecho a medida en Estados Unidos por los mejores especialistas de ese país, que costó una fortuna.- respondió el de gafas con una sonrisa.- ¿Acaso esa no es buena razón para querer mantener mi cama completamente libre de suciedad de bebé?

-Déjame pensarlo...- dijo el novio de Sakura dubitativo antes de contestar rápidamente.- ¡No! Es más, tu "buena" razón suena un tanto materialista. No puedo creer que prefieras mil veces a tu colchón antes que dejar dormir a un pobre e inocente recién nacido en tu cuarto.

-Ay si tú, mira quien lo dice.- replicó el de lentes en tono mordaz.- Tú tampoco quieres dejar dormir al bodoque en tu habitación. Así que estamos iguales.

-Eres imposible.- añadió exasperado el joven Li.- ¿Sabes? Tratar de razonar contigo es como tratar de razonar con la pared.

-Ajá.- musitó desinteresado el aludido.- ¿Terminaste? Porque tengo mucho sueño y me quiero ir a dormir.

-Pues, te irás a dormir cuando solucionemos esto de una buena vez.- contestó el novio de Sakura con expresión decidida.- Antes no.

-¡Demonios, Shaoran!- exclamó fastidiado Eriol.- No te pongas en ese plan. No tú.

-¿Plan?- preguntó confundido el otro.- ¿De qué plan estás hablando?

-En el de defender al mocoso que arruinó mi vida. Porque eso es lo único que ha hecho ese enano: arruinar mi vida.- replicó el ojiazul en tono dolido.- Tomoyo piensa que es mi hijo, terminó conmigo, ahora me odia y no quiere verme. Y yo tengo que poner la mejor de mis sonrisas, pretender que nada pasa para no ponerme a llorar como un niño. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque existe ese estúpido estereotipo que dice que: "Los hombres no lloran" y mucho menos por una mujer.

Shaoran no supo que decirle. Nunca antes había visto a su mejor amigo en estado. Siempre lo conoció en su faceta burlona y bromista, y por eso hasta lo consideraba algo pesado. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta que su compañero hacía lo que muchos hombres en el mundo (incluso lo que él) hacían en situaciones de sumo dolor: ocultar lo que llevan dentro, guardárselo para ellos mismos y jamás mostrar lo que sentían. Algo realmente tonto, ahora que lo analizaba bien.

-Pero, ¿sabes?- continuó el de anteojos con la mirada perdida y despertándolo de sus cavilaciones.- Ya no sé si considerar ese "signo de debilidad" en este momento. No cuando siento mi corazón partirse en millones de pedacitos.- abatido, agachó la cabeza y no pudo evitar que una lágrima caiga en sus pies.

-Hombre, tranquilízate.- trató de consolarlo el ambarino, dándole palmaditas en el hombro.- Está bien, hoy dejaré que el niño duerma en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en el sillón. Ya después veremos como arreglamos esto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias, amigo.- sólo atinó a decir el otro enjugándose las lágrimas.- En serio, vales oro.

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió Li con falsa vanidad haciendo sonreír a su compañero.- Ahora, será mejor que nos vayámonos a dormir. Mañana nos espera un largo día.

-Odio los lunes.- se le escuchó decir al de gafas haciendo una mueca de disgusto.- Me gustan más los fines de semana.

-Claro, perezoso. Como no te van a gustar, si lo único que haces es dormir hasta tarde y salir a divertirte.- se burló Shaoran.- Si dependiera de ti, todos los días serían fines de semana.

-Sí, tienes razón. Lástima que no soy Bruce Nolan*.- comentó el peli azul ya recuperando su sentido del humor.- Oye, Shao. ¿Crees que si le pidiera a Dios que me preste sus poderes por un día, él me los daría?

-No sabría decirte.- contestó el otro alzando los hombros.- Aunque para serte sincero, creo que antes de prestártelos, se daría un tiro o algo por estilo.- soltó una carcajada.- Tú como un "Todopoderoso" serías un verdadero peligro.

-Ja…ja. Muy gracioso.- replicó el de lentes entrecerrando los ojos.- Pues, para que veas que él tampoco te los daría a ti.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curioso el de cabellos chocolates.

-Muy sencillo, alguien tan aburrido como tú con poderes ilimitados, solamente haría que este mundo sea más aburrido de lo que ya es.- respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa burlona.- Lo más seguro es que los utilizarías para ayudar ancianitas a cruzar la calle o para que a todos los niños del mundo les gusten las matemáticas.

Li le lanzó una mirada asesina y ya iba decirle una grosería por andar fastidiándolo, pero una mejor idea se le vino a la mente. Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¿Qué esperas para responderme?- interrogó extrañado el de anteojos.- Tú nunca te quedas callado cuando te suelto alguna de mis bromas.

-No te pienso responder.- dijo tranquilamente el otro, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.- Más bien, haré algo mucho mejor.

Se dirigió a paso firme hasta su habitación. Cogió unas sábanas y una almohada, después salió cargándolos en dirección a la recámara contigua.

Eriol levantó una ceja en signo de desconcierto. ¿Qué estaba planeando su aburrido amigo?

Escuchó ruidos provenir de su cuarto, lugar en donde precisamente se encontraba su mejor amigo. Entró a ver que estaba haciendo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver el juego de sábanas que había comprado hace unos meses fuera de su cama, y a Shaoran tendiendo las cobijas que había traído del cuarto del mismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó aún con el semblante confundido.

-¿No es obvio?- contestó el otro concentrado en su tarea.- Estoy arreglando la cama.

-Sí, eso ya lo noté.- comentó el ojiazul.- Oye, pero creo que te has equivocado. ¿No se supone que deberías poner tus sábanas en el sillón? ¿Y por qué sacaste las mías?

-No, el que parece que está equivocado eres tú.- sonrió ampliamente Li.- Las sábanas están en su sitio. Verás, hace exactamente 5 minutos, decidí que yo dormiré aquí.

-Wow, wow, wow.- saltó el de anteojos.- ¿Perdón? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Créeme cuando te digo, querido amigo, que estoy hablando muy en serio.- añadió el novio de Sakura con temple sereno.- Me puse a pensar: si yo haré el sacrificio de cederle mi cuarto al bebé… ¿por qué tengo que dormir en la sala?; sería muy injusto de tu parte dejarme dormir en un frío y duro sillón mientras tú descansas plácidamente en un suave y mullido colchón. Y como no darás nada cambio, me dije: "Shaoran, ya que Eriol quiere mantener limpio su colchón ortopédico de 10 mil dólares de suciedad de recién nacido, quien mejor que tú para cuidarlo".

-No te atreverías.- se le escuchó decir al otro hombre en tono amenazante.

-¿Eso crees?- sonrió maliciosamente el ambarino.- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?

Ambos voltearon mecánicamente a ver la preciada cama y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, saltaron hacia ella. El ojiazul fue más rápido y cayó antes que Li, sin embargo, luego fue embestido por el mismo y terminó en el piso. Cuando el de ojos miel creyó haber conseguido la victoria, un almohadazo lo golpeó en la cara, botándolo al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó, cogió una almohada y luchó contra su compañero para desalojarlo del lugar en donde dormiría.

-¡Es mi cama, así que yo dormiré aquí!- gritaba Eriol propinándole almohadazos a su amigo.

-¡Es mi departamento, así que el que debe dormir aquí soy yo!- replicaba el otro defendiéndose de los ataques.

-¡Compartimos gastos, así que este cuarto me pertenece!- volvió a hablar el peli azul.

Estuvieron en ese ir y venir por largo rato, tanto que varias plumas hicieron aparición por el lugar, hasta que uno de los dos gritó: -¡Ya! ¡Bas…

Un almohadazo en la cara lo interrumpió y a la vez lo lanzó contra el piso. Se levantó rápidamente y vociferó: -¡Dije que ya basta! ¡No… llegaremos… a ningún acuerdo… si nos seguimos… comportando… como unos niños!- respiraba entrecortadamente por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Y que sugieres?- comentó agitado el otro.- Ninguno de nosotros… quiere… dormir… en la sala.- hizo una pausa y después de normalizar su respirar continuó.- No es por nada, pero tus sillones no son muy cómodos que digamos.

-Bien.- sólo pronunció el novio de Sakura.- Entonces haremos esto. ¿Aún tienes la moneda?

-¿Lo echarás a la suerte?- preguntó el peli azul. Li asintió con la cabeza.- No puedes hacer eso. ¡Es mi habitación!

Vio a su mejor amigo lanzarle una mirada asesina y, antes de empezar otra guerra de almohadas, mejor buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuando encontró la dichosa monedita se la dio.- Toma.

-De acuerdo. Si sale cara, yo duermo aquí. Si por el contrario sale sello, tú serás el que lo haga.- dijo el ambarino.- ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Puedo escoger cara?- se le escuchó decir al de gafas con una sonrisa. Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien.- respondió el otro en tono exasperado y masticando las palabras. Era mejor darle el gusto o lo estaría fastidiando el resto del tiempo si se negaba.

Se sentó en el suelo y en un movimiento rápido con sus dedos hizo girar la moneda. El redondo pedazo de metal dio muchísimas vueltas (tantas que pensaron que se quedaría así toda la vida). Cuando ya estaba en la recta final y por fin se sabría quien sería el afortunado, la moneda se detuvo pero sin voltearse para ningún lado. Estaba parada sobre el filo delgado de su estructura.

Ambos varones se miraron con el rostro perplejo. Uno de ellos dijo: -¿Qué rayos significa? ¿Qué debemos dormir juntos o qué?

-No lo sé, pero en lo que respecta a mí, no pienso compartir cama contigo.- respondió el de cabellos chocolates.

-No me digas que tienes miedo de que me "aproveche de ti".- se burló el otro. Luego empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres un enfermo.- sólo dijo Shaoran viéndolo reírse.

Eriol seguía riéndose, a tal punto que ya le salían lagrimitas de los ojos.

-Bien, ya que no salió ni cara ni sello, seguiremos con el plan anterior: yo dormiré aquí y tú te irás al sillón.- comentó el joven Li.

Su compañero de departamento dejó de reírse de golpe.- Ah, no, de ninguna manera.- replicó.- Es MI habitación y no me moveré de aquí.- dicho esto, cogió sus sábanas y de un salto se echó en la cama.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.- ultimó el novio de Sakura antes de disponerse a salir de la recámara.

-Ya veo que por fin entendiste que mi cama es sólo mía.- dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

El ambarino detuvo su andar y después se volteó hacia su amigo levantando una ceja: -No seas iluso, que yo si pienso dormir aquí. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, hay un bebé de 7 meses en el departamento y se supone que debe dormirse. Y ya que tú no tienes las ganas de acostarlo, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Hiragizawa hizo oídos sordos y se volteó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su interlocutor. Li puso los ojos en blanco y después salió de allí.

Eriol aprovechó que Shaoran ya no estaba para cerrar la puerta de su recámara con llave. Sacó las sábanas que había puesto su compañero y puso las que eran suyas. Se cambió su ropa de dormir veraniega (entiéndase sólo sus bóxers) y después se echó relajadamente sobre su lecho.

Escuchó cuando alguien giraba la perilla de la puerta sin poder abrirla y no pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente.

_-Pobre Shaoran. Sus cobijas se quedaron aquí adentro.- _pensó y se imaginó la cara de furia que habría puesto su mejor amigo. Comenzó a reírse animadamente, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando vio que alguien entraba a la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal, lanzando un llavero al aire y atrapándolo con una de sus manos, porque en la otra traía una especie de radio de transistores (que más parecía un juguete por lo colores que tenía).

-Mi tonto e ingenuo amigo.- comentó socarronamente el de ojos miel.- Cierras la puerta con seguro y no recuerdas que tú sólo tienes una copia de la llave original.- Dio un suspiro.- ¿Ya olvidaste de quien es el departamento?

-¡Rayos!- farfulló el otro mientras seguía maldiciendo cosas ininteligibles. Vio como su compañero colocó la radio sobre el ropero y después le lanzaba una mirada fulminante cuando notó sus sábanas sobre el piso.- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa que pusiste sobre mi ropero?

-Es una radio de bebés. Sirve para escuchar cuando éstos lloran y necesitan que los atiendan. Ahora, muévete. Porque estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño.- dijo recogiendo sus cobijas del suelo (a donde habían ido a parar, cortesía de Eriol) y acomodándolas en un lado de la cama.

-Y pensar que compartí mi cama con las mujeres más bellas y ahora dormiré junto a un nerd.- bufó el de cabello oscuro.- Más bajo no he podido caer.

-¡Ja! El que debería quejarse tendría que ser yo.- replicó el joven Li echándose en su lado.- Dormiré en la misma habitación con un mitómano de mente pervertida. Me estoy muriendo del miedo.

-No te hagas ilusiones.- añadió el otro en tono divertido.- No eres mi tipo.

-Ya deja de decir tantas babosadas y duérmete de una vez, ¿quieres?- ultimó el ambarino.- Buenas noches.

-Que buenas noches ni que buenas noches.- murmuró el de lentes en tono fastidiado.- Serían buenas noches, si estuviera disfrutando de la brisa veraniega yo solo en mi habitación.

-Cállate ya y deja dormir.- se quejó el novio de Sakura.

-Ya oí.- respondió Eriol mientras se acomodaba de lado. Minutos después escuchó acompasarse la respiración de su amigo.- _Al menos uno de nosotros si puede dormir.-_ pensó.

Siguieron pasando los minutos y Hiragizawa no conciliaba el sueño. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que el sueño le era imposible por andar pensando en todo ello. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, incluso estaba empezando a considerar el contar ovejitas, pero justo cuando sus párpados le pesaban y por fin caería rendido en el anhelado sueño, unos ronquidos impidieron su cometido.

Se volteó molesto hacia el desagradable sonido (que supo provenía de su compañero) y vio a Shaoran, boca arriba, roncando a viva voz. Comenzó a moverlo para que se acomode mejor y deje de hacer sonar su garganta. Por suerte, consiguió su objetivo.

Suspiró aliviado. Ya iba cerrar sus ojos nuevamente cuando sintió que alguien lo golpeó en la pierna.

_-¡Condenado Shaoran! ¡Encima de roncar como orquesta sinfónica, patea!_- pensó exasperado. Giró hacia el lado de su amigo y lo empujó tan fuerte que éste calló del otro lado de la cama. Aguantó la risa y se hizo el dormido.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo escuchó murmurar aún somnoliento. Lo sintió echarse nuevamente y retomar su sueño.

Pasado ese incidente, ya iba dormirse definitivamente, pero un llanto infantil lo interrumpió esta vez. Maldijo por todo lo bajo. Trató de despertar a su mejor amigo para que se encargue del niño, pero éste estaba dormido peor que piedra.

Soltó un bufido. Ni modo, él tendría que encargarse del bodoque. Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió a la recámara contigua. Vislumbró al pequeñito echado sobre el lecho y rodeado de almohadas (que supuso el ojiazul eran para que no se caiga de allí).

-¿Qué quieres mocoso?- preguntó mirando al nene, como si éste le fuera a responder.- ¿No me digas que tienes hambre? Pero si hace poco te dimos de comer.- miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y dio con que eran la 12 de la noche. El recordaba haberse acostado a las 10. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado sin poder dormir?

El bebé seguía sin parar de llorar.

-Shhhh.- lo trató de silenciar.- Ahorita te traigo tu biberón.- dicho esto salió en dirección a la cocina. Hirvió el agua, la echó en el biberón (junto con la leche en polvo) y después lo puso en agua fría para se que esté a la temperatura adecuada.

Entró al cuarto de Shaoran, cargó al niño en brazos, se sentó sobre la cama y lo comenzó a alimentar. Notó como el pequeñito bebía la leche con desesperación. ¡Vaya que si estaba hambriento!

-¿Te han dicho que lloras mucho?- comentó Eriol. El querubín posó sus azules ojos en su figura y lo miró fijamente, sin dejar de tomar su biberón. El varón sintió algo raro moverse en su interior, una especie de sentimiento cálido. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esa clase de pensamientos.

Cuando el nene ya había terminado, lo hizo eructar y después lo acostó nuevamente sobre la cama. Colocó a "Bubu" (el oso de felpa sin que el bodoque no podía dormir) junto a él y vio como el enano luchaba por mantenerse despierto, pero sin poder ganar la batalla. Eso le causó gracia, haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

Salió de la habitación, dejó el biberón vacio en la cocina y luego se adentró en su recámara. Bostezó largamente y se incorporó a su cama. Estaba rendido, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y el sueño se apoderó de él.

_Un par de horas después…_

Las ganas de ir baño lo hicieron despertarse del sueño profundo en el que había caído. Estuvo todo el rato escuchando a su amigo quejarse, por lo que no supo cuando se durmió. Luego recordaba haberse caído de la cama y al inicio pensó que Eriol lo había botado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su mejor amigo dormido como roca. También le parecía haber escuchado entre sueños llorar al pequeño Ryo, pero luego ya no oyó más.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el sanitario. Hizo lo que su cuerpo le pidió y, después de lavarse las manos, volvió a introducirse en la cama. Ya estaba por retomar su sueño cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás (sabía quien había sido) y escuchó que dijo: -Yo te amo.

Su cuerpo se tensó de pies a cabeza y todo el sueño que sentía se había esfumado en un dos por tres. Se liberó del agarre y ya iba a darle un buen golpe por haberse atrevido a abrazarlo y encima decirle esas cosas, cuando lo oyó volver hablar: -Tomoyo, yo te amo. Porque no me crees.

Con que era eso, Eriol hablaba dormido. Suspiró relajadamente. Ya estaba empezando a pensar mal de las preferencias de su mejor amigo.

-Tomoyo…- comenzó a murmurar y parecía que iba a volver a abrazarlo, por lo que rápidamente cogió su almohada y la puso entre ambos. Eriol terminó cogiéndola y la apretó fuertemente.- No me dejes, Tomoyo.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Y se hubiera reído, sino fuera porque no era ni el lugar ni el momento. Se acomodó nuevamente en su lado de la cama y cerró sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundo y tuvo que volver abrirlos.

Genial, ahora gracias a su mejor amigo se le había ido el sueño. Bufó exasperado. Ahora sólo faltaba que el bebé al lado se despierte y la completaba.

Un llanto infantil se escuchó. Maldijo en su idioma natal y después se levantó a regañadientes. Ni loco se acercaba a donde estaba Eriol, no quería otro de sus efusivos abrazos.

Caminó hasta la cocina a prepararle el biberón al niño (supuso que estaba con hambre) y después de unos minutos entró a su recámara. Ni bien puso un pie dentro, tuvo que taparse la nariz porque olía horrible.

-¡Rayos!- murmuró exasperado.- Ya se hizo.

Dejó el biberón sobre la cómoda y buscó en las bolsas (que había dejado allí por si acaso) los pañales, talco, etc. Puso el cambia pañal y recostó al nene sobre él. Empezó a desabrocharlo y lo que vio, por poco y lo hace vomitar. Ahora si le creía a su compañero cuando decía que el "regalito" que dejaban los bebés en sus pañales parecía salsa de espinaca, porque así lo era.

Lo aseó bien, le echó el ungüento y el talco, y luego le puso el pañal limpio lo mejor que pudo (que fue mejor que lo que hizo peli azul). Lo cargó entre sus brazos y le dio la leche. El querubín empezó a lactar pausadamente, pero después ya no quiso porque dejó la mitad del biberón.

Shaoran lo hizo botar el "chanchito" y después lo recostó en la cama. Le puso el oso de peluche a su costado y notó que el pequeñito se llevó el pulgar a la boca, para luego chupárselo. Poco a poco lo vio dormirse.

Regresó a la habitación contigua y se echó en su lado de la cama. Cerró sus ojos pero no pudo conciliar el deseado sueño.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Genial, ahora gracias a su "mejor amigo" y al bebé del cuarto contiguo (corrección, de SU cuarto): tenía Insomnio.

_-¡Demonios!-_ pensó exasperado.

_Continuará…_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Mizthika777 agita una banderita blanca con la cabeza escondida bajo una enorme piedra.

Empezaré diciendo: ¡No me !

¡Konichiwa lindas niñas! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Yo? No tan bien, porque sé que después de colgar este capítulo me lloverán tomatazos, zanahoriazos o cualquier otra verdura en mal estado. Y es que no tengo perdón, lo sé . No debí haberme demorado tanto en publicar este episodio, pero al parecer todo confabulaba para que nunca lo terminara. Si no eran mis papás y sus documentos, eran mis hermanos que me botaban de la PC (la una porque quería jugar y el otro porque tenía que terminar su tesis). Es lo malo de tener una sola computadora para toda la familia (y eso que aún no tiene internet ¬¬').

Puse en FB que lo subiría el lunes 16 sea como sea. Bien, las cosas simplemente no salen como una las planea ._.U, pero aquí está cap. y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, sino fue así, ya saben _**DEJEN UN REVIEW**_ con su opinión que yo gustosa lo leo. Miren que ya sólo faltan 2 capis para que esta historia termine.

Siguiendo con mi conocido índice, explicaré un asterisquito que puse por ahí:

*****Decía algo sobre un tal "Bruce Nolan". Verán, este personaje (protagonizado por Jim Carrey) aparece en la película: "Bruce, Todopoderoso", esa en donde Dios (papel interpretado por Morgan Freeman) le concede todos sus poderes precisamente a un periodista llamado Bruce Nolan (quien estuvo quejándose mucho sobre que Él, porque no hacía bien su trabajo) y después suceden una serie de hechos divertidos que hacen muy entretenida la trama. Si ya la han visto, sabrán de lo que hablo. Si por el contrario, no: se las recomiendo. Es graciosísima.

**Bueno ahora saludaré a las lectoras que me dejaron sus comments en el episodio anterior:**

**rebeca26:** Gracias por el review y la verdad es que sí empecé el año con el pie derecho ;D. Espero leerte en este cap.

**Didi:** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te agrade. Nos leemos.

**anaiza18:** ¡Que bueno que te haya encantado! Disculpa la demora en actualizar, pero aquí por fin el chap, espero que te también te guste =D.

**Nanitayi-Li: **Arigato por el comentario. Espero leerte en este también.

**Boggartt: **Mi exigente lectora XD. Gracias por tu review, siempre haces que me esfuerce por hacer los capítulos mejores. Gracias también por ello. Espero tu comentario en este cap. =).

**isabel20:** ¡Lectora nueva! Que bueno que te haya enganchado mi historia. Ojalá te guste el capítulo.

**Cata06: **¡Otra nueva lectora! Gracias por el review =D.

**amu824:** Cambiarle el pañal a un bebé no debe ser para nada agradable. Yo nunca antes lo había hecho ^^U, pero le pregunté a mi mamá, ella me explicó y lo plasmé. Que bueno que te haya gustado =P.

**¡GRACIAS NIÑAS!**

Sin más que decir o comentar, me despido. No sin antes mandarles besos de chocolate. Cuídense mucho.

¡Sayonara!

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	6. Cap 6: ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO VI: "¿Tú qué haces aquí?"**

-Buenos días.- saludó una voz varonil algo adormilada mientras se frotaba los ojos.- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-¿Dormir?- resopló el otro exasperado.- Yo ya no sé que significa esa palabra.- soltó un largo bostezo.- No cuando no pude pegar el ojo en casi toda la noche.

-¿Te dio insomnio?- preguntó Eriol estirando sus brazos para desperezarse. El aludido asintió y luego hizo una ademán con la cabeza, como preguntándole lo mismo.- Al inicio sí, pero después, no. Hasta se puede decir que dormí como un bebé.

-Y vaya que dormiste como uno.- dijo irónico Shaoran mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

El de anteojos agarró una pieza de pan y le dio un mordisco. Cogió una taza y se sirvió un poco de café. Su amigo había preparado el desayuno esa mañana. Se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Sabes por qué me dio insomnio, Eriol?- le preguntó Li a su interlocutor entrecerrando los ojos. El aludido negó con la cabeza.- Tal vez esto te logre refrescar la memoria.- dejó su taza en el platito, se levantó de su asiento, empezó a moverse de forma exagerada, imitando la voz de su mejor amigo y puso cara de tragedia.- "Tomoyo, yo te amo. ¿Por qué no me crees? Tomoyo… ¡No me dejes, Tomoyo!"

Hiragizawa lo quedó mirando con la ceja alzada, su boca medio abierta y su mano en el aire con su pan en ella, la actuación de su compañero impidió que le pueda dar otro mordisco a lo que estaba comiendo.

Shaoran detuvo su interpretación y luego volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Le preguntó: -¿No te suenan familiares alguna de esas frases?

-Ehm… No.- negó el otro con cara rara mientras dejaba su pan en la mesa.- Pero creo que deberías dejar de tomar café. Sí, me parece que ingerirlo todos los días como que te está atrofiando el cerebro. Ahora compruebo eso que dicen que demasiada cafeína es dañina para la salud.

Hizo su taza a un lado y sólo se terminó su pan. En la frente del ambarino ya se estaba formando una pequeña venita.

-No te hagas el payaso conmigo, Eriol.- replicó el otro con gesto de fastidio.- Que gracias a tu "colaboración" y a la del niño ese me estoy muriendo del sueño. ¿Dices que dormiste como un bebé? Pues como no va a ser. Si te estuviste quejando y llorando como uno toda la noche.- su interlocutor lo miró como si tuviese 3 cabezas o algo por el estilo.- Sí, por si no lo sabías, hablas mientras duermes y también eres sonámbulo. Tuve que esquivarte varios abrazos que quisiste darme a mitad de la madrugada.- hizo una media sonrisa.- ¿No que no ibas a querer aprovecharte de mí?

-No sé de que estás hablando.- protestó el moreno encarando a su compañero.- Yo no soy sonámbulo como tú dices.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- interrumpió Li cruzándose de brazos. Su taza de café estaba a la mitad de su contenido.- Se supone que duermes cuando eso pasa. ¿Cómo puedes asegurar algo de lo que no puedes ser testigo?

-Pues…- dudó el otro pensando en qué responderle.- Una vez… dejé mi cámara de video en mi cuarto encendida y… sin querer me grabó toda la noche cuando dormía.

Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco y luego suspiró. Se tomó lo que quedaba de su bebida.

-¿Sabes? Eres el rey de la mentira andante (y precisamente por eso estás metido en un problemón), pero déjame decirte que estás perdiendo tu toque.- comentó haciendo una mueca de decepción.- Sí, mira que salirme con una excusa tan pobre como esa.

-Ya, ya, ya.- se le escuchó decir a Eriol en tono cansado.- Deja de jactarte de mis malos hábitos de sueño, porque yo puede que sea sonámbulo y hasta hable dormido, pero al menos no pateó ni ronco cuando duermo.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo ronco y pateo?- interrogó Shaoran con cara de no cree lo que oía.

-No lo insinúo, querido amigo.- contestó con una sonrisa burlona el de tez pálida.- Lo afirmo, tú pateas como un jugador profesional de fútbol y roncas como una verdadera carcacha descompuesta.- vio fruncir a su interlocutor poner un rostro serio.- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que no lo sabías?

Varios segundos pasaron. Cuando parecía que Li no respondería, y Hiragizawa se declaraba vencedor de esta batalla verbal, dijo: -Sí, sí lo sabía.

Al ojiazul se le desencajó el rostro por completo: -¿Eh?- sólo musitó.

-Que sí lo sabía.- repitió el ambarino ya exasperado.- Es más, lo sé desde siempre.

Eriol puso semblante confundido. No entendía ni pío.

Shaoran dio un largo suspiro. Ahora tendría que explicarle todo a su amigo, para que quite esa cara de tonto que había puesto. Aunque pensándolo bien, esa era su cara de toda la vida.

-Cuando era un chiquillo, y vivía aún en Hong Kong, me gustaba mucho practicar las artes marciales chinas y ver los torneos de las mismas por la tele. Mi padre era aficionado también y se puede decir que fue por él el que me interesara en eso.- empezó su relato el de cabellos chocolates.- A mi madre no le simpatizaba mucho mi gusto por "esa pérdida de tiempo", como ella lo llamaba. Y varias veces le recriminó a mi padre el que me llevara a los torneos que se organizaban en la ciudad, sin embargo él hacía oídos sordos y yo, también.

Eriol se había cruzado de brazos y estaba escuchándolo atentamente. Su

-Me hice diestro en el Kung Fu, practicaba muy duro por las noches (ese era el único momento en el que podía, ya que mi madre me prohibió hacerlo). Mi padre siempre me decía que si seguía a ese ritmo, podría llegar a ser un luchador profesional en un futuro no muy lejano, ya que consideraba que tenía mucho potencial.- continuó Shaoran con gesto meditabundo.- A media secundaria, estaba en excelente forma física y era muy veloz, por lo que quise inscribirme en un torneo que se realizaría a mitad de ese año.

El de cabellos oscuros quiso intervenir para preguntar, pero desistió de la idea, no quería interrumpir el relato de su compañero.

-Lo hice a escondidas de mi madre, porque sabía que si ella se enteraba, no me dejaría participar; sólo se lo conté a mi padre. Él no se opuso (estaba enterado de mi entrenamientos nocturnos), aunque si lo noté algo preocupado. Lo más seguro era que temía por mí o tal vez porque no creía que pudiera ganarles a los participantes más experimentados.- hizo una breve pausa.- Aumenté las horas de los entrenamientos, para demostrarle que yo no tenía miedo por el hecho de ser mi primera vez en ese tipo de eventos. Cuando llegó el día tan esperado, di lo mejor de mí. Luché contra todos los oponentes que me tocaron, entre novatos y profesionales. Llegué a los cuartos de final, era bastante bueno. Incluso llegaron a apodarme como "La Cobra Li", por lo rápido que era al moverme y dar los golpes. Para definir mi pase a la semifinales me tocó luchar contra un tal Wan, un peleador al que le decían "El demoledor". No me intimidé nada por su apelativo ni por su apariencia (era un tremendo mastodonte) y hasta tuvimos un intercambio de palabras antes de empezar. El muy tonto quiso provocarme diciéndome: "Niñato debilucho, habrás salido victorioso en los encuentros anteriores con toda esa sarta de mediocres, pero después de pelear conmigo saldrás… en una camilla de hospital".- soltó una carcajada al mencionar lo último.

-Perro que ladra, no muerde.- mencionó el ojiazul interviniendo en la narración y dándole un nuevo al pan que hace buen rato había dejado de lado.

-Eso pensé yo también y se lo dije en su cara.- añadió el otro en tono divertido.- Si hubieras visto la mirada asesina que me lanzó.

-¿De esas que me regalas cuando te fastidio con alguna de mis bromas?- preguntó el moreno levantando una ceja.

-Mucho peor.- respondió el ambarino con una media sonrisa. Su interlocutor imitó su gesto.

-¿Y qué fue?- preguntó esta vez Hiragizawa.- ¿Le ganaste o pasó lo que dijo ese tipo?

-Pues claro que le gané.- afirmó Li.- Ese sujeto no era más que un simple fanfarrón.

-Pero…- se le escuchó decir al de tez pálida entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto enigmático.- Me supongo que hay un "pero", ¿o me equivoco?

-No, esta vez, no te equivocas.- contestó el novio de Sakura.- A pesar de que le gané limpiamente al "Demoledor", éste después de que finalizó la pelea me dio una patada en la cara que terminó rompiéndome la nariz.

-Auch, eso debió dolerte.- comentó Eriol haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se cogía el puente de su nariz.

-No que va, me hizo cosquillas.- ironizó el aludido.- A veces dices unas cosas…- puso los ojos en blanco.- Por supuesto que me dolió, tonto, ¡me rompió la nariz!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes.- respondió el otro, mismo Chavo del 8.- Fue sólo una inocente preguntita. No es para que te sulfures.

-En primera, déjame decirte que tú nunca dices nada inocente.- replicó Shaoran de forma audaz.- Al menos no en mi presencia.- le sonrió con autosuficiencia.- Y en segunda, ¿me vas a dejar terminar de contarte o sigo tomando tranquilamente mi desayuno y hago como que no existes?

-_OK._, me callo.- dijo Eriol con gesto diplomático.- Continúa, por favor, querido amigo.

-Gracias, que "considerado" eres.- se le escuchó decir al ambarino antes de proseguir con su relato. Hiragizawa sólo sonrió divertidamente.- ¿En qué estaba?- preguntó al segundo, una gotita empezaba a formársele en la nuca.- Es que con tanta interrupción de tu parte, perdí la ilación.

El ojiazul puso los ojos en forma de T y luego comentó: -En que te rompieron la nariz.

-¡Ah sí! Ya recordé.- sonrió el otro aún con la gota resbalando por su nuca.- Después de ese incidente tuvieron que llevarme al hospital por urgencias. Tenían que hacerme una intervención quirúrgica lo más rápido posible, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el cartílago nasal lo tenía hecho pedazos. Como yo era menor de edad en ese entonces, tuvieron que llamar a mis padres.- hizo una pausa.- Mi padre sabía de mi participación en el torneo, pero obviamente mi madre no. Ya te imaginarás la que se armó cuando se enteró del por qué estaba en el hospital.

-Me hago una idea.- intervino el de anteojos hacienda una mueca de compasión.- ¿Y cómo reaccionaron tus hermanas?

-Se sorprendieron bastante cuando lo supieron (conocían de mi gusto por las artes marciales pero nunca se imaginaron que participaría en ese tipo de concursos alguna vez).- continuó el de cabellos chocolates.- Hasta Meilin lo hizo y me llevé una buena reprimenda de su parte.

-Conociendo a tu prima, habrá hecho un escándalo de proporciones colosales. Ya me imagino tu cara en ese momento.- empezó a reír el moreno.

Una gruesa vena empezó a formarse en la frente de Shaoran y se acentuaba conforme pasaban los segundos. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente entrecerrados.

Eriol seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia. Cuando de sus azules ojos empezaron a salir lagrimitas y su estómago ya le estaba doliendo de tanto reírse, trató de calmarse. Acompasó su respiración y luego de carraspear dijo: -Vamos, Shao, no me mires con cara de vieja que ha chupado limón. Reírse es bueno para la salud, te prolonga la juventud, ¿acaso nunca has escuchado de la "risoterapia"?

-No.- negó el otro con cara de pocos amigos.- Pero si fuera cierto entonces vivirías más de 100 años y, ¿sabes?, eso sería fatal para los que no te aguantamos.- Eriol amplió su sonrisa.- Ahora cállate y déjame terminar, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- sonrió el otro despreocupadamente.- Haber, sígueme contando que pasó después de todo el alboroto que se armó. ¿Qué hizo tu madre? ¿Te quiso desheredar o que va?

-Algo así, pero mi padre salió en mi defensa.- mencionó Shaoran.- Llegó a un acuerdo con ella para que perdone mi falta de obediencia.

Eriol estaba perplejo, le parecía imposible de creer que la madre de su mejor amigo cediera tan fácilmente. Él la conoció la vez en que fue a China de vacaciones y por casualidades de la vida se encontró con su compañero. Ieran Li le pareció una mujer joven (para tener 5 hijos), además de seria y estricta. Ella parecía ser la jefa de casa más que el propio señor Li. Quien, por cierto, le pareció un tipo divertido y amigable (nada que ver con su hijo, que era un huraño de lo peor cuando lo conoció). Ambos eran casi idénticos en lo físico, parecían dos gotas de agua, pero en carácter eran tan distintos. Es más, Hien Li le cayó mucho mejor en ese instante que el propio Shaoran cuando habló con él por primera vez; pero nunca se lo digan al último o serán culpables de un asesinato a sangre fría con él como víctima.

-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijo para convencerla?- preguntó estupefacto el de gafas.- ¿Qué te ofrecías a recorrer la Gran Muralla China a pie, escalar el Everest* desnudo o que va?

-Hablas como si mi madre fuese alguna especie de mujer desnaturalizada.- protestó el ambarino levantando una ceja.- Te recuerdo que ella fue la que me dio la vida.

-Y nadie discute eso, compañero. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que tu madre es de temer y más aún cuando está enfadada.- replicó el otro sagazmente.- Así que, supongo yo, debió haberte dado un castigo ejemplar por haberla desobedecido, o ¿estoy en un error?

Shaoran maldijo por todo lo bajo en su idioma natal. Como siempre su amigo adivinaba fácilmente. Negó con la cabeza, fastidiado.

-Mi madre perdonó mi falta a cambio de 2 condiciones.- se le escuchó decir a Li.- La primera, que me olvidará completamente del Kung Fu y ni siquiera considerara entrar a otro torneo.

-¿Y la segunda?- preguntó el peli azul ante la demora en continuar de su compañero. Lo escuchó suspirar.

-Que para evitar tentarme nuevamente con eso, culminaría mis estudios en otro país.- dijo por fin el novio de Sakura.- En Japón, para ser exacto.

-Ahhhh, claro.- comentó el otro asintiendo con la cabeza.- Ahora entiendo por qué cuando llegaste a la secundaria traías un parche en la nariz. Te la habían roto.

-Pues claro, tonto, ¿qué pensaste?- dijo frunciendo el ceño Li.- ¿Qué me había arañado un gato o qué?

-No, a decir verdad, supuse que naciste con una enorme nariz y que no estabas conforme con esa parte de tu anatomía.- respondió relajadamente el ojiazul.- Así que pensé que te habías hecho una rinoplastia.

El aludido levantó una ceja y luego lo miró como si tuviera tres cabezas y un ojo de más en la frente de cada una de ellas. Miró al cielo y pensó:_ -"Dios, ¿por qué no te lo llevas?"._

-Oye, muy bonita tu historia de luchador al mismo estilo de Bruce Lee** y todo eso pero...- se le escuchó decir a Hiragizawa.- ¿Qué tiene que ver con que ronques y patees cuando duermes?

El ambarino agachó la cabeza y se tapó la frente con su mano. Alzó la vista y le preguntó: -Eriol, ¿tú eres o te haces?

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió el otro con semblante confundido.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza y a posar su mano sobre su frente. Su amigo era caso perdido. Él iba preguntarle exactamente: "Eriol, ¿tú eres o te haces el idiota?", pero con la actitud que le demostraba, definitivamente, el pobre había nacido siéndolo.

-Ya me di cuenta de que si eres.- agregó Shaoran levantando la mirada.- Y uno de los más grandes de la historia.- su interlocutor aún lo miraba extrañado.- Tonto, debido a ese golpe en la nariz se me desvió el tabique.- el otro alzó los hombros como diciendo un "¿y?".- Que por eso ronco.

Eriol se hizo el desentendido y lo miró como si hubiese hablado en hebreo, arameo o egipcio antiguo. Lo vio apretar los puños, a leguas se notaba que la paciencia de su mejor amigo ya estaba al límite.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Ya estaba bueno de vacilarlo tanto haciéndose el idiota, porque eso era lo que había hecho desde hace buen rato y el muy despistado de su compañero ni cuenta se había dado. Realmente, Shaoran seguía siendo un distraído de lo peor. Y uno demasiado enojón también.

Rió para sus adentros.

-Entendí a la perfección lo que quisiste decirme.- comentó divertido el de lentes.- Ya decía yo que la historia de tu ingreso en el mundo de las artes marciales era por algo referente al tema de tus ronquidos.

-Y como siempre tienes que verme la cara de estúpido.- replicó el otro mirándolo con odio.- Gracias.- ironizó molesto.- No sabes lo "feliz" que me haces.

-Ya, deja el drama por un rato. Relájate.- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul.- Mira que aún no me terminas de explicar todo. Me has dicho que tus ronquidos son debido a tu desviación en el tabique, pero ¿y las patadas?; no me salgas con que eso también es producto de ese enfrentamiento porque no te lo creo.

-No, el hecho de que yo patee cuando duermo no tiene nada que ver con la pelea.- respondió Shaoran.

-¿Entonces?- interrogó expectante el moreno.

El ambarino se tomó su tiempo para responder y tenía un semblante meditabundo. Pasaron lo segundos y luego contestó, aún con el rostro serio: -Ni idea.

Eriol se fue patas arriba y después de reincorporarse negó repetidas veces con la cabeza: -Y luego te quejas de que el que dice tonterías soy yo.- replicó de forma audaz.

Al aludido le brotó una ENORME gota en la nuca. Se escuchó a lo lejos un llanto infantil.

-¡Ay no!- se lamentó el de tez pálida.- El bodoque con patas ya se levantó.

-Como reloj suizo.- comentó Li mirando su muñeca.- Vamos a ver que quiere o seguirá taladrándonos los oídos.

-Sí, tienes razón.- farfulló Hiragizawa levantándose de su asiento.- Ese mocoso llora como si le pagaran para hacerlo.

-Fue a gracias a él también que no pude dormir.- dijo el ambarino mientras se frotaba los ojos.- Pero no puedo culparlo, es un niño pequeño.

-¡Oye!- protestó el peli azul.- ¿Por qué a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo de años no me disculpas y al monstruito ese sí?

-Porque él es sólo un indefenso bebé que sigue su instinto, en cambio tú eres un tipo molesto y burlón con pésimos hábitos de sueño.- respondió Li.

-Mira quien lo dice.- replicó Eriol con una sonrisa socarrona.- El señor "ronco como carcacha descompuesta" Li. ¡Ja!

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada y luego masculló: -Ya te dije por qué ronco, así que no me hagas repetirlo, ¿entendido?

Su interlocutor asintió con la aún con gesto divertido. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

-Oye, Shao y para que tus horribles ronquidos no se escuchen por todo el edificio ¿no has probado colocándote una pinza en la nariz?- dijo a modo de broma el peli azul.- Sino se va a aparecer por aquí a quejarse la vieja esa de arriba porque no la dejas dormir.

-Si la señora Tsukamoto viene a quejarse aquí, es debido a la incesante bulla que haces todas las mañanas con tu estruendosa música y no porque yo ronque.- replicó el novio se Sakura.- Y de verás, ¿a que se debe el milagro que no la has puesto?; no me digas que por fin se malogró esa radio del demonio.

-Brincos dieras.- se le escuchó decir a Eriol con sorna.- Pero no.- puso rostro serio.- A decir verdad, yo siempre he puesto mi bello rock cuando estoy alegre, sin embargo desde ayer la felicidad se fue por esa puerta.- señaló con la mirada el portón principal del departamento.

-Tomoyo, ¿cierto?- interrogó el ambarino. El otro asintió desganado.

-¿Sakura aún no se ha comunicado contigo?- preguntó Hiragizawa mientras se disponía a lavar los trastes. El aludido negó con la cabeza.- Claro, era de suponerse.

Eriol sonrió tristemente. Sabía que era casi imposible que a Tomoyo se le haya pasado el enojo y lo quiera perdonar de la noche a la mañana, pero aún guardaba algo de esperanza. No dicen que ésta es lo último que se pierde.

-No te desanimes.- lo trató de consolar Shaoran. Se le escapó otro bostezo.- Ya verás que todo se solucionará. Tarde o temprano.

-Yo sólo espero que sea más temprano que tarde.- mencionó el ojiazul sin borrar de su rostro la sonrisa melancólica. Abrió la llave y dejó caer el agua.

Un llanto infantil se volvió a escuchar pero esta vez más potentemente.

-¡Condenado chiquillo, no nos deja ni un segundo tranquilos!- exclamó exasperado el de tez pálida.

-Es un recién nacido, ¿qué quieres que haga, que se atienda solo?- dijo Shaoran adormilado. Aún seguía teniendo mucho sueño y sus ojos se le querían cerrar. Sin querer empezó a cabecear.

-Bueno fuera.- resopló Eriol terminando de lavar todo.- Así nos ahorraría el trabajo de tener que estar cambiándole sus inmundos pañales, ¿no lo crees?

No recibió respuesta de su interlocutor. Extrañado, se volteó hacia su mejor amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír. El pobre se había quedado profundamente dormido con la cabeza sostenida en su mano. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta él y ya iba a darle un manotazo en el brazo para que Shaoran caiga de cara en la mesa, cuando se contuvo. Se notaba que el enojón de su compañero estaba sumamente cansado y con sueño. Tampoco podía ser malo de despertarlo. Ya después cuando se levante tendría tiempo de fastidiarlo.

Cogió la taza vacía de su amigo y también la lavó. Se secó las manos y luego salió de la cocina.

Escuchó otra vez llorar al nene y a regañadientes se dirigió a su encuentro. Caminó rumbo al cuarto de Shaoran y al llegar casi se muere del susto cuando vio al pequeño Ryo gateando por el filo de la cama. El niño había botado casi todas las almohadas que le habían puesto y estaba a punto de caerse en cualquier momento.

En un movimiento rápido, cogió al nene y evitó que sucediera una tragedia. Pero no contó que con esta acción que el que cayera al suelo fuera él con todo y pequeñín.

-¡Auch!- se quejó el peli azul. Su espalda ni siquiera había dado contra las almohadas, sino contra el duro piso. Miró al niño para asegurarse que no se haya lastimado y luego lo oyó reírse.- ¿Con que te da risa el que me golpee, no?- dijo irónico.- Bodoque con patas burlón.

El recién nacido lo quedó mirando y luego se acurrucó en su pecho. Eriol por un momento sintió tanta ternura y ganas de proteger al bello nene. Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esas ideas y después comentó: -¿Acaso crees que soy tu oso de peluche o qué?

El bebé volvió a reírse y gateó para cogerle la mejilla. Eriol lo miró feo y luego de sacar el pequeño bracito del pequeñín de su cachete (éste se lo estaba pellizcando fuertemente) se levantó del suelo con él en brazos.

-Tendremos que buscarte una cuna.- dijo el ojiazul mientras recogía las almohadas. Aún tenía al pequeñín entre uno de sus brazos.- Ya que al parecer tienes tendencias suicidas, enano.

Cuando terminó salió con él en dirección a la cocina. Iba a prepararle la mamila, sabía que el bebé debía estar hambriento. Al pasar por la sala, pudo observar a su mejor amigo durmiendo plácidamente sobre uno de los sillones.

¿Cuando se había trasladado allí?

Negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer no era el único sonámbulo en el departamento. Siguió hasta la cocina cargando al recién nacido y cuando por fin llegó notó un pequeñísimo detalle: no podía preparar el biberón, el niño le estorbaba de alguna u otra forma. ¿Qué haría?

¿Despertar a Shaoran? Descartado, el pobre estaba desparramado en el sofá recuperando su sueño perdido y por más ganas de fastidiarlo que tuviera, tampoco podía ser malo con él.

¿Preparar la leche con el bodoque en brazos? Menos, él no era contorsionista o malabarista de circo para siquiera intentarlo. Además corría el riesgo de lastimar al chiquillo en el proceso.

Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer?

_-Vamos, Eriol, piensa rápido.-_ se dijo mentalmente. En cuestión de segundos, ya se le había ocurrido una brillante idea.

Regresó con el niño a la sala y a duras penas empezó a mover la mesita de centro (intentando no botar lo que había sobre ella) y los sillones con sus piernas (recuerden que tenía ocupados los brazos). Movía todos los sofás excepto el de donde estaba recostado su compañero.

A pesar de que los muebles rechinaban al cambiarlos de posición, Shaoran ni se inmutaba. Debía estar verdaderamente cansado para no escucharlos porque parecía una roca inmóvil. Había puesto todos los sillones de tal forma que no hubiera salida. Agarró los cojines de los mismos y los colocó en la alfombra y los lados.

Soltó un suspiro. Por fin había culminado, había hecho un corralito para el mocoso con los muebles de la sala. Con mucho cuidado puso al bebé en el improvisado espacio.

Salió de allí y se fue hasta la recámara de Li. Cogió unas cuantas almohadas, el chupón del pequeño Ryo, además del osito de felpa llamado "Bubu". Regresó nuevamente a la sala y acomodó las almohadas.

-¿Con que te gusta gatear, eh?- le habló Eriol al bebé con una sonrisa sarcástica.- Pues, no te lo pienso prohibir, bodoque, siempre y cuando no sea fuera de aquí.- señaló el improvisado corral. Colocó al oso de peluche junto al nene y le puso el chupón en su diminuta boquita.- Toma, para que no te aburras y después termines molestando al tío Shao.- señaló al ambarino dormido en el sofá. Ya estaba por retirarse a preparar el biberón cuando se volteó hacia el pequeñín.- Aunque, pensándolo bien, si quieres fastídialo. Pero eso sí, no le digas que yo te lo pedí.- le guiñó el ojo en gesto cómplice.- ¡Ah! Y nada de babearlo, ¿de acuerdo?, no le arruines la cara más de lo que ya está.- el recién nacido lo quedó mirando mientras succionaba su chupón. Se veía realmente adorable.

Se trasladó hasta la cocina para prepararle la mamila al querubín. Puso el agua a hervir y después se recostó sobre la nevera a esperar a que caliente. No pudo evitar suspirar cuando recordó lo acontecido ayer.

_-Tomoyo.-_ pensó y volvió a suspirar_.- No tienes ni idea de cuanto te extraño._

_Días después…_

-Ya aguanto más.- dijo un somnoliento Shaoran frotándose los ojos. Esos que tenían unas pronunciadas ojeras adornándolas.- Me caigo de sueño.

-Y no eres el único.- comentó otro hombre ojeroso mientras soltaba un largo bostezo.- Ese mocoso chupa dedo, adicto a la leche, nos ha tenido en vela durante toda la bendita noche.

-Nosotros que íbamos a saber que le daría fiebre producto de una infección.- respondió el ambarino dando cabeceadas.

La noche anterior, el pequeño Ryo se había puesto a llorar como nunca; ellos pensaron que tal vez era porque tenía hambre o debían cambiarle el pañal. Eriol se extrañó bastante porque notó la barriguita del querubín algo hinchada y cuando lo tocó, éste ardía en fiebre. Rápidamente lo llevaron de emergencia al hospital (se preocuparon mucho porque el niño lloraba desesperadamente) para que lo atiendan. Al llegar, el pediatra les dijo que lo que tenía el nene era una infección al estómago, producto tal vez de algún microbio (recuerden que los bebés todo llevan a la boca).

Regresaron a casa con el recién nacido y le dieron el antibiótico que le había recetado el médico para los microbios. Le bajaron la fiebre y estuvieron pendientes de él toda la noche por si algo le volvía a suceder. Ahora, estaban afuera de la habitación de Li para dejar dormir tranquilo al bebé, quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor y sin rastros de fiebre alguna. También ya había amanecido hace un par de horas.

-Me veo terrible.- se le escuchó decir al ojiazul mientras se miraba al espejo.- No he dormido bien en días.

-No HEMOS dormido bien últimamente, querrás decir.- corrigió el novio de Sakura.- Recuerda que yo también me he estado desvelando estos días. Cuidar de un bebé no es para nada sencillo y más aún cuando se enferman.

-Es por eso que no tendré hijos.- añadió Hiragizawa en gruñido.- Quiero dormir mis horas completas toda la vida.- siguió observándose en el espejo.- Con estás enormes ojeras parezco un mapache.- se volteó hacia su mejor amigo.- Y ni que decir de ti, tú pareces un oso panda.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina y ya iba a responderle cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¿Quién será?- le preguntó Li a su compañero. Miró su reloj, eran las 7:00 a.m.- Aún es temprano.

-A lo mejor es Sakura con noticias de Tomoyo.- dijo esperanzado Eriol mientras corría a abrir la puerta. Shaoran lo siguió. Abrió el portón principal y lo que vio lo dejó completamente pasmado.

Allí frente a él no estaba precisamente la novia de su mejor amigo ni mucho Tomoyo, la mujer de su vida, sino más bien otra persona o mejor dicho _otras_ personas.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue decirle: -¿Tú qué haces aquí?

La persona aludida sólo atinó a sonreírle ampliamente y después se volteó a mirar a su acompañante. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y contestó: -¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? ¿Acaso no te alegras de vernos?

El de tez pálida alzó una de sus pobladas cejas y luego de mirar al par de personas frente a él, abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no darse cuenta antes? Si la respuesta estaba enfrente de sus narices desde el principio.

Gruñó para sus adentros y quiso darse una cachetada él mismo en ese instante. Ahora lo entendía todo: la llegada de Ryo, su parecido físico, la nota escrita y dejada por "K."…

Si todo era como él se lo estaba imaginando, entonces aquí correría sangre. Porque gracias a las ocurrentes ideas de este sujeto, se había armado un tremendo embrollo y Tomoyo había cortado con él. Que importaba que este tipo fuera su padre, él definitivamente lo iba a asesinar por hacerle esto.

¡Oh sí!, claro que lo haría.

Continuará…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Muy buenos días, tardes o noches (depende de la hora en la que hayan terminado de leer este episodio), les saluda este prototipo de escritora, a la que estoy segura quieren linchar sin piedad por haberse tardado casi un mes en actualizar esta historia.

En primera, sé que no tengo perdón por haberme demorado tanto para subir este 6º y penúltimo capítulo, pero antes de que me condenen, sería conveniente que escuchen mis explicaciones y si después no quedan convencidas con ellas, aceptaré sin rechistar que no me dejen reviews en este cap. =(.

Bien, con eso claro, aquí va. Hace unas semanas, cuando se suponía debía subir este episodio Nodoka dio la noticia de un nuevo concurso de fanfics por estar cerca el día de "San Valentín", yo me alegré porque obviamente pensaba participar. Me estuve sancochando las neuronas pensando en un tema para escribir (ya había actualizado "PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa" y tenía unos días libres antes de empezar a escribir el capi 6 de este fic). Pasaron los días y la musa no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, pero uno de esos días impredecibles se me ocurrió una buena idea. La plasme e hice ajustar en 5 hojas, para después mandarlo. Gracias al cielo, fue aceptada =D.

Siguieron avanzando los días y yo tenía que comenzar a escribir ya, sin embargo, por unos u otros inconvenientes, me fue imposible. Luego, tuve que ir a la universidad a donde ingresé a averiguar sobre mi matrícula y todo eso, por lo que se me fueron unos cuantos días más. Terminado todo ese trajín, me dispuse a empezar siquiera unas líneas y la musa traicionera se me fue de vacaciones. Siguieron pasando los días y yo no sabía que hacer, porque en verdad quería escribir, pero no se me daba nada.

Anunciaron al ganador del concurso de fanfics y aunque no gané quedé entre las finalistas con la historia: "Muérete, Cupido". Con esa enorme alegría, la inspiración regresó a mí. Primero que todo, subí el OneShot que mandé al concurso (**si pueden, leánlo porque está más que divertido, tanto o más que "La primera navidad con mi voio"**) y dejé un mensaje con las actualizaciones de mis fanfics (primero actualizaría éste). En unos pocos días, escribí el capítulo y aquí lo tienen. La próxima estará el capítulo 13 de "PELIGRO:…" que por cierto, les adelanto, estará lleno de sorpresas =P

Y esas fueron los motivos de mi tardanza, en verdad espero acepten mis más sinceras disculpas. Como dijo una de mis lindas lectoras, absolutamente TODOS tenemos vidas fuera de Fanfiction y si escribimos es sin fines de lucro y sólo como un pasatiempo, para entretener a los fanáticos de los personajes con los que creamos las historias. Pero, lastimosamente, a veces es difícil predecir lo que pasará antes de escribir un capítulo, como me pasó a mí, y algunos lectores no entienden eso. Se enojan y luego dejan de leer las historias, pensando un sinfín de cosas, tildando al escritor de malo u ocioso por no actualizar, cuando en realidad eso NO es así. Al menos, no en mi caso. Es por eso que le agradecería muchísimo su comprensión y no sus críticas después de leer esto.

Bueno quedando claro eso, continúo con el índice programado. Explicaré los asteriscos que coloqué por allí:

*****Este es sobre el "Everest", para las que desconocen de este monte (porque es un monte), éste está ubicado en China y es el más grande del mundo (sino me equivoco).

******El 2º es sobre "Bruce Lee", creo que está de más explicarlo, pero consideré necesario colocarlo. Éste es un famoso peleador chino, que hizo bastantes películas sobre las artes marciales (el Kung Fu, para ser más precisa) y fue considerado el mejor de todos los tiempos.

Ahora saludaré a las lindas niñas que me dejaron sus reviews en el episodio anterior:

**Cata06:** Gracias por comentar y me da gusto que te haya encantado el cap. ^-^

**Didi:** Sí, tienes razón nuestros varones favoritos de CCS están aprendiendo a cuidar al pequeño Ryo =P

**Nanitayi-Li: **Sé que no quieres que se termine tan pronto, pero yo dije desde un principio que esta sería una historia corta. A decir verdad, lo pensé hacer en un OneShot, pero mejor me animé por un FanFic ^.^ Gracias por el review.

**anaiza18:** Disculpa la tardanza en actualizar, pero igualmente espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Nos leemos

**FeR-Kim:** Bueno esta vez no hubo alguna escena con Saku o Tomo, pero te prometo que en la siguiente si aparecen (recuerda que es el último episodio). Espero leerte en este cap.

**rebeca26:** ¡Hola, Bomb Girl! (Para ya no estar repitiendo como loro "Chica Bomba" jajaja). Gracias por el comentario y me alegra que te hayas reído leyendo (yo me divertí mucho escribiendo). No te preocupes, en el siguiente y último cap. sabrás si Tomoyo perdonó a nuestro querido Eriol.

**isabel20:** Que bueno que te hayas divertido. Gracias por el review y espero leerte pronto.

**Sakura Li:** Me alegra que te hayas animado a leer esta otra loca historia mía. Disculpa la demora en actualizar, pero igualmente espero un review tuyo en este episodio ^-^

**sakura kaname: **A pedido suyo, aquí está el cap. que sigue. Disculpa la tardanza y gracias por el comentario.

**dani: **Aquí está el capítulo y otra vez perdón por la tardanza. Nos leemos =D

Bien, creo que esas fueron todas. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Sin nada más que decir o comentar, me despido. Cuídenseme mucho y besos para todas.

¡Sayonara!

**PD: **No se preocupen que ya no tengo intenciones de tardarme en publicar ^^U. ¡Las quiero! Y _**DEJEN SU REVIEW.**_

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


	7. Cap 7: ¿Como dices? FINAL

"**HOMBRES AL BORDE DE UN COLAPSO NERVIOSO"**

_**FanFic inspirado en personajes del anime Card Captor Sakura de propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP.**_

**CAPÍTULO VII: "¿Cómo dices?"**

-¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar?- preguntó el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa, señalándose a su acompañante y a él.

-¿Debería?- preguntó el aludido levantando una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Eriol, no seas malcriado.- se le escuchó decir al otro sujeto.- Yo no recuerdo haberte enseñado a tratar mal a tus mayores.

-Y como no lo vas a recordar, si casi nunca estuviste conmigo durante mi infancia e incluso mi adolescencia.- replicó el de anteojos con sorna.- Suena irónico el que siquiera lo menciones. Pero, no creo que hayas venido sólo a reprenderme por no saber tratar a la gente, ¿cierto?- lo escrudiñó con la mirada.- Ni tú ni esta señorita están aquí por eso, ¿o me equivoco?- señaló con la vista a la mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos claros.

Lo vio incomodarse un poco. Entrecerró sus ojos ligeramente. Entonces sí había hecho lo que se estaba imaginando.

-Disculpa que me meta, Eriol.- intervino otra voz.- Pero, ¿Quiénes son estás personas?

El aludido ya iba responder, cuando el hombre mayor pasó por su lado empujándolo hacia el ambarino.

-Tú debes ser el compañero de departamento de Eriol, ¿cierto?- le escuchó preguntarle. El novio de Sakura asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Li, Shaoran Li.- contestó él algo confundido.- ¿Y usted es?

-Clow Hiragizawa.- dijo el hombre presentándose con una enorme sonrisa y estrechando su mano.- Soy el padre de este muchacho maleducado que supongo tienes por amigo.

Li abrió los ojos como platos y primero miró al señor para luego posar su vista en su amigo. ¿Eran padre e hijo?

-¿Su padre? ¿Usted es el padre de Eriol?- le preguntó estupefacto Shaoran al hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta y tantos años.

-Sí/No.- se escuchó que dijeron los aludidos.

A Li le comenzaron a volar muchos signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-¿Es o no su padre?- volvió a preguntar el ambarino.

-Sí/No.- repitieron Hiragizawa padre e hijo.

Una enorme gota resbaló por su nuca. Al parecer, no se ponían de acuerdo. Eriol negaba que el señor sea su padre y el otro lo contradecía. Bastante raro, debía afirmar. Aunque viéndolos bien a ambos, sí se les podía considerar como familiares (no necesariamente como padre e hijo) por el parecido entre ellos. Los dos tenían el cabello y ojos azules, la tez pálida, usaban anteojos, además de poseer un aura algo misterioso. Sí, definitivamente muy parecidos.

No se atrevió a preguntar nada más (si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que recibiría la misma respuesta por parte de ese par). Por lo que guardar silencio era una mejor opción.

-Por más que este muchacho lo quiera negar.- se le escuchó decir al hombre mayor de ojos azules.- Yo soy su padre, yo lo engendré.

-Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra.- replicó el aludido en tono sarcástico y mirando con cara de pocos amigos al autor de sus días.- Sin embargo, eso a ti te importa muy poco, por lo que veo. Así que mejor obviemos todo ese tedioso rollo e iré directamente al grano.- lo miró seriamente y sin parpadear.- ¿Quiero que me expliques por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué motivo retorcido te impulsó esta vez a fastidiarme la existencia como estás acostumbrado a hacerlo? Y espero que sea una muy buena razón porque juro que te golpearé si no la es.

-Antes de amenazarme, primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte.- pidió el hombre.- Luego puedes juzgarme todo lo que quieras.

-Te escucho entonces.- ultimó el joven ojiazul.

El aludido ya estaba disponiendo a dar la tan solicitada explicación cuando fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-Creo que yo debería ser la que le expliqué, Clow.- se le escuchó decir a la mujer que hasta hace poco no había emitido palabra alguna.- Al fin y al cabo, yo fui la que ocasionó todo este embrollo.

Eriol la miró con desconfianza y algo de enojo, Clow con algo de pesar y Shaoran completamente confundido. El pobre no entendía ni jota de lo que estaban hablando y muchas interrogantes arremolinaban su cabeza.

Primero, ¿a qué se debía la inesperada visita del padre de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué estaba en su departamento?, segundo, ¿quién era esa extraña mujer que lo acompañaba?, y tercero, ¿a qué embrollo se estaba refiriendo?

Definitivamente, después de esta charla muchas de sus dudas serían resueltas y él sólo esperaba que sean todas.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Tocó incesantemente el timbre de la residencia en donde se encontraba. Hace bastante rato que lo estaba haciendo y aún no se dignaban siquiera a abrirle o darle una razón convincente. Sólo le habían dicho que no lo podían dejar entrar por "órdenes superiores". ¡Ja! Mejor dicho: órdenes de su futura "suegrita querida", que lo más seguro era que lo detestaba porque creía que él había engañado y hecho sufrir a su linda princesa (algo muy alejado de la realidad, por cierto). Sin embargo, no podía juzgarla, ella no tenía conocimiento de como se habían dado los hechos y sólo actuaba por mera impulso producido por cólera que sentía hacia él.

Maldijo por todo lo bajo. Por un momento quiso lanzar un gorro al suelo y pisotearlo al mismo estilo de Don Ramón cuando recibía una cachetada de Doña Florinda por culpa del Chavo.

Suspiró cansinamente. Ahora estaba el hecho de que si no entraba, ¿como diablos hablaría con Tomoyo y le diría lo que había descubierto? ¿Cómo conseguiría que lo perdonara y regrese con él?

Debía explicarle todo lo que había sucedido, el por qué de la llegada del bebé y esa extraña nota que afirmaba que era su hijo. Tenía que hacer que le crea cueste lo que cueste, él no podía permitir que ella siguiera pensando que él era un mal hombre que la engañó con otra. No. En primera, porque eso nunca pasó y en segunda, porque él sería incapaz de hacerlo. Antes tal vez sí lo hubiera hecho (y hasta se habría enorgullecido), pero ahora que la tenía a ella, no necesitaba nada más. En absoluto.

Tomoyo se había convertido desde que la conoció, en el centro de su mundo, de su Universo. Si ella no estaba a su lado, él era como un ser inanimado fofo y tonto, como un adorno más de su departamento. Y tuvo que perderla para darse cuenta de ello. Es por eso que después de superar todo esto, no se separaría ni un instante de ella. No señor.

Soltó un suspiro. Pero todos serían simples sueños y nada de lo que planeaba sucedería, si no entraba a esa casa y le aclaraba las cosas a Tomoyo. Tocó el timbre una vez más. No recibió respuesta alguna.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó furioso cogiendo los barrotes de la reja que protegían la residencia Daidouji y agitándolos.

¿Por qué no lo dejaban pasar? El era el novio de Tomoyo, bueno supuestamente ya no (recuerden que ella fue quien dio por terminada la relación), pero estaba seguro de que las cosas se arreglarían cuando hablara con ella. Y para eso necesitaba entrar, o mejor dicho DEBÍA entrar.

Agitó los barrotes descargando su ira sobre ellos.

-Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso o me veré en la obligación de echarte a patadas de aquí.- escuchó que alguien mencionó.

Instintivamente volteó a ver de donde provino la llamada de atención y ya iba a mandar al diablo al sujeto que se había atrevido a amenazarlo de esa manera, cuando se quedó prácticamente congelado cuando vio a 3 tremendos mastodontes vestidos de negro y gafas oscuras rodearlo. Por un segundo se sintió minúsculo. Esos tipos eran ENORMES y cada uno más grande que el otro. Pasó saliva con dificultad. ¿Y ahora que haría?

¿Irse? No podía hacer eso, él tenía que hablar con Tomoyo como sea, debía explicarle lo de la confusión para que ella lo perdone y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

¿Quedarse allí y acampar mismo Boy Scout* hasta que alguna de las dueñas de casa tengan piedad de él y le abran la puerta? Tampoco se veía tentador, hacía demasiado calor y era posible que termine muriendo o por deshidratación crónica o tal vez por inanición (ni su futura suegra ni Tomoyo le abrirían aunque lo vieran agonizando), además estaba seguro de que los mastodontes que habían aparecido no lo dejarían ni sentarse sobre la acera.

¿Luchar contra ellos para que lo dejen tranquilo y siga en su intento por entrar a la residencia Daidouji? No sé ustedes pero estaba algo falto de práctica (nunca se vio en la necesidad de usar la fuerza bruta). Además, sonaba ridículo y hasta imposible, los sujetos esos podían acabar con él en tan sólo una pestañeada. Y estaba el "pequeño detalle" de que ellos eran 3 y él estaba completamente solo.

¿Por qué demonios no le pidió a Shaoran que lo acompañara? Al menos el sí sabía de artes marciales y todo eso. No por algo ya había luchado antes contra mastodontes que le doblaban en tamaño.

Farfulló en su cabeza, tenía todas las de perder si peleaba contra esos tipos.

_-"Gracias, 'papito querido'".- pensó soltando una serie de insultos mentales hacia su progenitor.- Debido a tus ocurrencias, estoy metido en un gran problema._

Volvió a maldecir por todo lo bajo. Debía pensar algo pero ¡ya!, esos tipos no parecían ser muy pacientes (y mucho menos amigables).

-Que ¿eres sordo, niño bonito?- dijo otro de los gigantescos hombres.- Aléjate de la reja y de esta casa si es posible. Hazlo o me encargaré de romperte, todos y cada uno de tus frágiles huesitos, aparte de esos ridículos lentes que traes puestos, "cuatro ojos".- dicho esto último, empezó a reír.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Para ser uno de los mastodontes no era muy educado.

-¿A quien dices le dices "cuatro ojos"?- preguntó él en tono desafiante. Nadie se burlaba de sus anteojos y luego se reía como si nada.- Tú, "ropero de 3 puertas con terno".- se mofó el ojiazul.

Lo vio poner cara de pocos amigos. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo el aludido casi masticando las palabras.

-Que, ¿eres sordo, niño feíto?- comentó parecidamente, y algo burlón, Eriol.- Te dije "ropero de 3 puertas con terno".- sonrió de medio lado.- Ni te quejes, mastodonte, porque tú fuiste el que empezó con los insultos.

-¿Con que así están las cosas?- se le escuchó decir al hombre. Lo vio sonreír.- Entonces será como quieras.- miró a sus compañeros que ya se estaban remangando los sacos y camisas.- No se preocupen, muchachos yo me encargo de este imbécil.

Y dicho esto le lanzó un puñetazo (que se hubiera alojado en su rostro), el cual Eriol esquivó ágilmente. Logró golpearlo en el pecho.

-¿Haciéndote el difícil, eh?- lo escuchó decir.- Ya vas a ver.

Le lanzó otro puñete, pero esta vez al otro lado de su cara, rozándole apenas la mejilla gracias a sus reflejos, sin embargo no contó con que el sujeto le diera un tremendo rodillazo que le lastimó el abdomen, para luego recibir otro puñetazo en la boca. El tipo ese le había roto el labio.

Sintió como un líquido caliente y viscoso salía del lugar golpeado. Cayó al suelo adolorido. Por un momento pensó que su estómago se le saldría por la boca. Más patadas chocaron contra su cuerpo tirado en el piso, al parecer los otros tipos se había unido al rodeo, y luego todo se volvió borroso. Escuchó una voz femenina (que le pareció muy familiar) gritar desesperadamente: "¡Suéltenlo ya, que lo están matando!".

-To…moyo.- suspiró a duras penas con el último aliento que le quedaba. Después sólo vio una negra oscuridad.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

_Inicio del Flash Back…_

_-Y bien, me gustaría escuchar lo que me tiene que decir usted, como quiera que se llame.- se le escuchó decir a una voz varonil en tono molesto, resaltando la última palabra con algo de desdén.- Ya que mi padre prefiere guardar silencio._

_-No te culpo por estar molesto con él.- empezó diciendo la mujer.- Sin embargo, debo decirte que si quieres buscar un responsable, esa soy yo._

_-No digas eso.- intervino Clow mirando a la desconocida.- Yo también tuve parte de la culpa en esto._

_-Disculpen que me meta nuevamente.- dijo Shaoran interrumpiendo en la conversación.- Sé que este es un asunto algo familiar, pero ¿quién es usted y que fue lo que hizo por lo que se siente culpable?- le preguntó a la mujer._

_-Perdónenme por no haberme presentado, me llamo Kaho Mizuki.- respondió la aludida haciendo una reverencia.- Y yo fui la que dejó a Ryo en su puerta.- Li abrió los ojos como platos. Si eso era cierto entonces ella era…- Sí, yo soy su madre. Yo soy "K"._

_Eriol murmuró un inaudible "Lo sabía" y su padre asintió con la cabeza como dándoles fuerzas a ella para que continúe, mientras tanto Shaoran no salía de su asombro. Tenía la mandíbula literalmente por los suelos._

_-¿Usted es la mamá del pequeño Ryo?- preguntó el novio de Sakura aún sin creérselo. La mujer asintió con la cabeza. Calló por unos segundos, seguía asimilando la noticia._

_-¿Sabe en el enorme lío en el que nos ha metido a mi amigo y a mí dejando a su bebé aquí y más aún con una nota que decía que era mi hijo?- comentó en tono enfadado el hombre más joven de ojos azules y tez pálida._

_-No, pero me puedo una idea.- contestó con pesar la pelirroja.- Y les pido mis disculpas por ello. A ambos. Cuidar de un bebé no es una tarea para nada fácil._

_-Y vaya que tiene razón.- comentó el ambarino.- Más aún cuando se enferman._

_-¿Mi niño está mal?- preguntó asustada la joven madre.- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? _

_-No se preocupe.- trató de calmarla el chino.- El pequeño Ryo está bien, sólo se enfermó del estómago pero ya se encuentra mejor. En este preciso momento está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones._

_Ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Su semblante preocupado se suavizó._

_-¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?- se le escuchó decir al ex novio de Tomoyo.- ¿Qué la impulsó a dejar a su hijo en la puerta de este departamento? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso no lo quiere? ¿Por eso lo abandonó?_

_-Por supuesto que no, yo amo a mi bebé con todas mis fuerzas.- dijo inmediatamente ella.- Pero estaba desesperada, hace poco me despidieron del trabajo, embargaron mi casa porque me retrase en la pagar la hipoteca, no tenía adonde ir. Y el poco dinero que me quedaba lo utilicé para pasar la noche en cuarto de hotel.- la voz se le empezó a quebrar.- Mi hijo lloraba de hambre y sed, y yo no tenía que darle. Lo primero que pensé fue: "Que va a pasar con él". No lo podía condenar a vivir de esa manera. Así que decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo con su padre. Él le podía dar las cosas que yo no. Es por eso que lo dejé aquí, pero ayer descubrí que me había equivocado._

_-Sí, ya sé que abandonar un hijo se le puede considerar como un terrible error pero…- dijo apenas antes de ser interrumpido por su padre._

_-Hijo, Kaho habla en serio cuando dice que dejó aquí a Ryo por una equivocación.- habló Clow.- Ella pensó que en este departamento vivía yo. Verás, Cuando buscó en el directorio telefónico el apellido Hiragizawa, sólo encontró uno, entonces supuso que ese era yo (recuerda nuestro apellido no es muy común ni aquí ni en Inglaterra), cuando en realidad eras tú._

_-Haber, si entendí bien.- intervino Shaoran.- La señora aquí presente dejó a Ryo en mi puerta sólo porque pensó que aquí vivía usted.- el otro asintió con cabeza.- Un momento, si mi memoria no me falla, la nota decía que ella se lo dejaba al padre del niño porque ya no lo podía seguir cuidando.- lo miró asombrado.- Y con lo que me está diciendo, eso sólo quiere decir que…_

_-Sí, yo soy padre de Ryo.- confirmó el aludido.- Él es mi hijo._

_A Li se le volvió a caer la mandíbula al suelo. Seguía de asombro en asombro. Sin embargo, Eriol se mantuvo mirando fijamente al par recién llegado sin expresión alguna en su rostro._

_-Espero que puedas perdonarme el haberte ocasionado tantos problemas.- dijo el hombre acercándose a su hijo._

_-No cantes victoria antes de tiempo.- mencionó con seriedad.- Aún no han explicado lo más importante de este asunto.- sonrió medio lado.- Cómo es que están los dos aquí, si se supone que usted.- miró a la mujer.- se iba a ir "muy lejos" y le dio orden explícita de que no se molestara en buscarla. Eso escribió en la nota que dejó. Y tú.- llamó a su progenitor.- ¿Cuándo descubriste que tenías otro hijo? Por que no me vayas a salir con que no lo sabías. _

_-Clow no sabía de la existencia de Ryo.- interrumpió la pelirroja mujer.- Yo nunca se lo dije._

_-¿Está diciéndonos que pensaba dejarlo con su padre, aún sabiendo que él desconocía de la existencia del niño?- preguntó Shaoran._

_-Tenía que correr el riesgo.- sólo comentó la madre del bebé._

_-¿Y dónde se volvieron a encontrar?- preguntó Eriol sin quitarles la vista.- ¿Hace cuanto que se han visto?_

_-Nos volvimos a ver tan sólo ayer. Yo estaba caminando por el centro cuando la vi. Ella estaba sentada en una de la bancas del parque llorando desconsolada.- respondió su padre haciendo memoria y con algo de remordimiento.- La reconocí al instante, jamás olvido un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- La última vez que te vi fue hace como 2 años._

_-Ese niño tiene 7 meses de vida y, según sé, el embarazo dura 9.- comentó Li con gesto pensativo.- Las fechas sí concuerdan. Además el parecido que tiene contigo, Eriol, es bastante.- le comentó a tu mejor amigo.- Ahora entiendo porque Tomoyo creyó que era tu hijo._

_-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó Hiragizawa padre.- ¿Que esa no es tu novia?_

_-Era, querrás decir.- lo corrigió.- Me mandó a volar hace unos días cuando leyó la nota que decía que Ryo era mi hijo. Ahora me odia y no quiere verme ni en pintura._

_Ambos adultos se sorprendieron. La mujer no pudo ocultar su vergüenza._

_-Perdóname, ahora me doy cuenta de todo el mal que he hecho.- dijo Kaho.- Empezando por haberme alejado de mi bebé. Nunca debí haberlo hecho._

_-Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo hubiera seguido desconociendo que existía.- intervino Clow dándole un abrazo consolador.- Así que no te sientas mal por eso, equivocarse es de humanos. Al final, uno aprende de los errores.- la miró fijamente.- Yo me di cuenta de ello, porque también me equivoqué y de la peor manera. Dejé ir al amor de mi vida hace como dos años y después de ese día, me terminé lamentando el porque no le hice caso a mi corazón y me dejé llevar por mi terquedad. Sin embargo, el destino me está presentando otra oportunidad. La oportunidad de volver a tener una familia, una de verdad. Al lado de mis hijos y mi adorable esposa._

_-Estas queriendo decir que…- dijo apenas la pelirroja._

_-Sí, Kaho, quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa.- confirmó Clow.- Juntos criaremos y educaremos a nuestro hijo. Él no tiene que pagar por nuestros errores.- le tomó de las manos.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?_

_-Cuando te conocí pensé que era un error haberme enamorado de ti a primera vista (no te conocía lo suficiente).- confesó ella.- Y después me arrepentí mil veces el haberte hecho caso porque cuando luego te fuiste, rompiste mi corazón. Te odie desde entonces y me hice la promesa de olvidarme del amor que sentía por ti, sin embargo cuando me enteré que esperaba un hijo tuyo, nunca dudé en tenerlo. Por más que te aborreciera, él no tenía la culpa de nada.- hizo una pausa.- Cuando nació, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver tu rostro en el de él. Ryo era tu vivo retrato. Entonces me di cuenta que no podía seguir odiándote, creo que nunca lo hice, pero desde que me alejé de ti siempre me pregunté que habría pasado con nosotros si hubiéramos seguido juntos.- una lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su mejilla.- Sí, si quiero ser tu esposa._

_Ambos padres del pequeño se abrazaron. La escena era conmovedora. Un par de ojos azules y ambarinos miraban a la pareja sin decir media palabra. O mejor dicho no sabían que decir o que hacer en todo caso. Uno se sentía alegre porque el pequeño Ryo por fin había encontrado a sus padres y todo el lío del niño en su puerta se había esclarecido, mientras el otro pensaba algo parecido con la única diferencia de que para él aún no todo estaba solucionado. Había ganado un hermano, pero había perdido a su novia._

_-Felicidades.- se le escuchó decir a Shaoran acercándose a la pareja.- A ambos, espero que sean muy felices._

_-Gracias.- se le escuchó decir al padre de Eriol con una amplia sonrisa. Desvió su vista hasta su vástago mayor.- ¿Y tú no nos piensas felicitar, hijo?_

_El aludido asintió algo distraído, estaba muy sumido en sus cavilaciones. Le preocupaba mucho más Tomoyo. Tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes._

_-Me disculpan un momento. Tengo algo que hacer.- dijo antes de salir apresurado del departamento._

_-¿Adonde va?- preguntó extrañado Hiragizawa padre._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

-El resto de la historia ya te lo sabes.- terminó de contar una voz varonil.

-Wow.- dijo asombrada su acompañante que también era su novia.- ¿Todo eso pasó?- suspiró como gesto de preocupación.- Pobre Eriol, las vio negras.

-Y vaya que sí, esos matones lo dejaron peor que piñata después de fiesta de cumpleaños.- comentó Shaoran.- Guardaespaldas abusivos. Terminaron moliendo a patadas a mi amigo.

-Según ellos, Eriol se puso intransigente y quiso entrar a la fuerza a la propiedad, lo quisieron sacar y él empezó a insultarlos e incluso a repartirles golpes.- se le escuchó decir a la muchacha.- Pero yo no les creo (y Tomoyo tampoco), Eriol no es un hombre violento.

-En absoluto.- confirmó el chino.- Mi amigo puede ser todo lo mentiroso y fastidioso que quiera, pero violento nunca. Además, no es su estilo.- confesó.- ¿Y qué hizo la madre de Tomoyo cuando se enteró que los mastodontes que tiene por guardaespaldas casi matan a mi compañero?

-No eran sus guardaespaldas, recuerda que las que la cuidan son mujeres bien entrenadas.- respondió la castaña.- Esos hombres eran los que custodiaban la casa y digo eran, porque ya no trabajan allí. Los despidieron.

-Y bien merecido se lo tienen, si lo golpearon salvajemente a tal punto que lo dejaron inconsciente y hasta ahora no despierta.- mencionó en tono molesto.- Eso sin contar que tiene hematomas del tamaño de una pelota de tenis por todo el cuerpo.

-Los médicos ya dijeron que no está inconsciente, Shao, dejó de estarlo hace un par de horas, sólo está dormido.- lo corrigió la ojiverde.- Así que deja tu actitud de pitufo gruñón** conmigo porque yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó a él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tienes, razón.- asintió el otro.- Perdóname, amor.- le pidió.- Aún no se me quita la furia que siento por lo que le hicieron a mi amigo, eso es todo.

-Yo sé como se te puede quitar.- dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa y luego le dio un tierno beso. Cuando terminó le preguntó.- ¿Ya se te quitó?

-No mucho, ¿sabes?- se le escuchó decir a él en tono fingido. Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-¿Y ahora?- interrogó la muchacha.

-Creo que ya, pero no sé.- comentó algo dudoso.- Haber dame uno más, por si acaso.

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No te enojes.- dijo él en tono divertido.- Y sí, ya se me pasó, tus besos alivian todos mis males.- Ahora fue él el que la besó.- Son mucho mejores que los medicamentos recetados por el doctor y la medicina natural juntos.

Ella empezó a reír ante la comparación pero fue interrumpida por un rugido. Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El que había producido ese ruido había sido su estómago.

-¿Tienes hambre?- interrogó Sakura mirándolo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Yo no pero mi estómago sí.- dijo en son de broma el aludido.- No he comido nada desde la mañana.

-Vamos a la cafetería del hospital, hoy vi un delicioso pastel de chocolate en una de las vitrinas.- mencionó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

-Uhmmm, chocolate, mi postre favorito.- comentó él saboreándose.- Suena bien. Demasiado bien.- sonrió ampliamente, ya se estaba imaginando probar ese manjar de los dioses.- Vamos.- dijo cogiendo su mano y jalándola suavemente.

Sakura soltó una risita. Le nombrabas la palabra chocolate a Shaoran y en un dos por tres ya lo tenías pidiendo como un niño pequeño una barra de "la más gloriosa creación" o cualquier postre que lo tenga incluido como uno de sus ingredientes principales. Por eso lo quería tanto, era el amor de su vida, el perfecto equilibrio entre niño y hombre. Su niño-hombre.

o-OoºoOoºoO-o

Abrió dificultosamente sus ojos. Sentía que los párpados le pesaban una tonelada. Lo primero que vislumbró fue el techo blanco de una habitación. Parpadeó muchas veces para aclarar su visión. Fue en vano, sin sus lentes no podía ver muy bien. A propósito de ellos, ¿dónde estaban?, o mejor dicho ¿él en donde se encontraba? Porque era más que obvio que esta no era su recámara.

Quiso levantarse de la cama pero no pudo ni moverse, el cuerpo le dolía horrores. ¿Por qué?

Intentó hacer memoria. Recordó haberse encontrado con su padre y esa mujer que resultó ser la madre de Ryo (quién descubrió era su hermano y no su hijo), después salió a buscar a Tomoyo a su casa y no lo dejaron entrar, luego llegaron unos mastodontes que lo golpearon y… Ya no recordaba el resto. Esos malditos lo habían pateado hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Y no pudo ni siquiera hablar con Tomoyo.

Soltó un suspiro. Para que lo hizo, sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. No había duda que estaba molido.

-¿Eriol?- escuchó a una voz femenina preguntar. Le sonó demasiado familiar, si hasta parecía la voz de su Tomoyo. Intentó volverse a levantar. Fue en vano.- ¿Eriol estás despierto?- escuchó que dijo esta vez.

Un momento. Esa si era la voz de ella, claro que sí. No podía equivocarse. Una voz tan dulce y angelical como la suya era única en el mundo. Pero era imposible, porque ella estaba molesta con él y dijo que no quería volverlo a ver en su vida.

-Por fin despertaste. Estaba tan angustiada por ti.- la escuchó decir más cerca de él. Vio el rostro de la joven con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Tomoyo?- interrogó él.- ¿En verdad eres tú?- la vio asentir.- ¿En serio eres tú o estoy soñando con que vuelvo a ver tu hermoso rostro frente a mí?

-Sí, soy yo.- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.- Tu Tomoyo.

-¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo?- preguntó él esperanzado. Aún debía explicarle lo del bebé.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Quiso sonreír, pero le fue imposible, parecía tener la mandíbula partida a la mitad. Un quejido salió de su boca.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te duele?- preguntó ella asustada.- Creo que voy a llamar al doctor.

-No.- dijo él a duras penas.- Por favor, no te vayas. Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante, es sobre lo de Ryo. Verás, él no es…

-Tu hijo.- completó ella.- Sí, ya lo sé. Tu padre me lo contó. Me dijo todo lo que pasó, su conversación de hoy por la mañana.- se sentó en la silla al costado de la cama.- Perdóname por no haberte creído.- dijo apenada.

-Perdóname tú a mí por haberte mentido.- se le escuchó decir a él mirándola fijamente.- Debí haberte dicho la verdad desde un principio y no que Ryo era mi sobrino. Soy un tonto.

-No, no lo eres.- mencionó ella.- Tú sólo tenías miedo. Hiciste lo que cualquier hombre haría para que la mujer que ama no piense mal de él. Más bien, yo fui la terca, no te quise creer cuando me dijiste la verdad. Me siento mal por eso, ahora por mi culpa estás aquí en este hospital, con el cuerpo todo golpeado y lleno de moretones, sin poder siquiera moverte.

-Me lo merecía.- dijo él avergonzado.- Un golpe por cada lágrima que derramaste por mí.

-Entonces nunca debí llorar.- mencionó Daidouji.- Por poco y me quedo sin novio.

-¿Novio?- preguntó el asombrado.- Entonces, ¿aún sigo siendo tu novio?

-Por supuesto, yo no puedo permitir que vayas fastidiando a la gente por el mundo sin mi supervisión.- comentó ella en tono divertido.- No te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.

El peli azul empezó a reír (no le importó mucho el dolor que sentía en las costillas con esta acción).

-Te amo, Tomoyo.- le dijo con ojos de enamorado.- Te amo mucho, y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo.

Intentó acercarse para darle un beso a su novia. Ya se imaginarán lo que pasó, el pobre no pudo ni alzar la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- se quejó adolorido.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la amatista.

-Sí.- afirmó el ojiazul.- Sino que quise darte un beso pero el cuello me duele horrores.

-Eso es muy sencillo de solucionar.- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa. De esas que sólo le dedicaba a él. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta su rostro y besó sus labios delicadamente. Él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban cogió el rostro de la joven y profundizó el contacto. No le hizo mucho caso al horrible dolor en su brazo o en su cabeza. Y, ¿saben?, podía permitir que lo golpeen peor que a piñata o como a pelota de playa si así querían, pero jamás dejaría que lo alejen de Tomoyo. De su Tomoyo. Ahora sólo le importaba ella, sólo ella. La mujer perfecta para él. Porque era el amor de su vida, la dueña de su corazón, su otra mitad.

Y así sería por el resto de sus días…

FIN

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** [Mizthika777 llora de emoción ;_; al terminar de editar las líneas del último capítulo de esta historia que empezó como una loca idea, y que sin embargo se convirtió en una historia que cautivo sus mentes y espero también sus corazones].

Buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugada, aquí reportándose por última vez en alguna "Nota de Autora" de este fanfic, este prototipo de escritora (yo me considero eso aún) que aunque quieren asesinarla cada vez que se tarda en actualizar, las quiere un montononón y se alegra como niña pequeña cuando lee los reviews que le dejan.

¿Cómo han estado todo este tiempo que no di señales de vida? Espero que bien, o al menos mejor que yo.

Para no romper ni acostumbrado índice explicaré el último par de asteriscos que puse por allí =P:

*****Este es sobre el "Boy Scout", creo que está demás ponerlo, pero siempre hay alguien que desconoce, por lo que diré que así se les llama a los niños exploradores (me parece que hay una organización que los entrena) a nivel mundial. Me pareció divertido compararlo con Eriol si este se quedaba a acampar en la puerta de la casa de Tomoyo.

**El 2º es sobre el "Pitufo Gruñón". ¿Quién no ha visto alguna vez los pitufos? Creo que todos en nuestra infancia, e incluso han sacado una película inspirada en la serie. Bien, para las que ni idea de quienes son, estos son unos seres pequeñitos (caracterizados una tonalidad azul en la piel) que vivían en familia en un extenso bosque. Su nombre derivaba de acuerdo a su forma de ser y siempre posterior a la palabra "Pitufo" (por ejemplo: "Pitufo filósofo" o "Pitufo Gruñón"), salvo algunas excepciones (como por ejemplo "Papá pitufo" o la "Pitufina").

Ahora saludaré por última vez (quiero llorar ='C) a las maravillosas lectoras que me dejaron sus comentarios el episodio anterior (hoy no puedo responder sus reviews por motivo de tiempo T.T, sin embargo, les diré que las quiero mucho por haberse tomado su tiempo en escribirme ^w^):

**Nanitayi-Li**

**rebeca26**

**rubi-chan00**

**anaiza18**

**Didi**

**Sakura Li**

**Cata06**

**isabel20**

**Ana**

**amu824**

**Kuki**

**sakura kaname**

**Paola-chan95**

Debo confesar que tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me siento triste porque ya no volveré a escribir un episodio más de esta alocada historia que después de 7 cortos capítulos llega a su fin, y por otro feliz, porque siento que di lo mejor de mí episodio tras episodio. Espero haber colmado sus expectativas de una historia entretenida y llena de humor sano, que al menos se hayan divertido leyéndola, que les haya sacado una sonrisa (y en el mejor de los casos una risa) cuando leyeron algo gracioso en el transcurso de la trama. Y espero también que aunque ya terminó esta historia, me dejen por última vez su review. Me harían la chica más feliz del planeta =D

Terminaré diciendo estas notas de autora con un enorme "GRACIAS" a todas las lectoras de este fanfic.

GRACIAS por haber agregado este fic como su favorito, alerta y haberlo seguido a lo largo de todo este tiempo sin importar mis tardanzas en actualizar. GRACIAS por haberme agregado como su autora favorita o autora en alerta. GRACIAS por haberme dejado un review o un comentario positivo (que importa si sólo fue una vez), pero sobre todo, GRACIAS por leer esta historia, por haberse tomado unos minutos de su tiempo leyendo cada palabra, cada frase, cada párrafo que yo escribí. Porque hicieron volar mi imaginación haciéndome sentir útil y me llenaron de alegría en cada capítulo. GRACIAS POR ESO Y MUCHO MÁS. ^-^

**Gracias** (en español), **Merci** (en francés), **Thanks** (en inglés), **Arigato** (en japonés) y **Gomawo** (en coreano).

Se los agradecería en todos los idiomas si es que pudiera (o al menos supiera) por haberme dejado sus pequeños pero significativos comentarios. ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Sin nada más que decir o comentar, se despide mandándoles un enorme beso de chocolate y un abrazo de oso:

**Mizthika777**

¡Sayonara!

**PD:** Para mis lectoras de "PELIGRO: Una adolescente en casa", nos seguiremos leyendo en el transcurso de la historia (denlo por hecho) y alguna no la ha leído aún (sobre todo las nuevas) ¡ANÍMENSE! No se arrepentirán n.n. Pero eso sí, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia en las actualizaciones porque la próxima semana empiezan mis clases y tendré poco tiempo para escribir. Pero que quede claro que la historia no la pienso dejar inconclusa. No señor. Como que me llamo Mizthika777 (en el mundo del anime, claro está, mi verdadero nombre es Stefanny =D). Me organizaré de la mejor manera posible y (si es posible en poco tiempo) tendrán la llegada de cada capítulo a sus computadoras. Bueno, ahora sí me voy, porque ya me pasé con el testamento. _**DEJEN REVIEW, PLEASE.**_

**LAS RE RE RE RE RE QUIERO, NUNCA LO OLVIDEN XD**

"_**LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS LECTORES SON UN GRAN ALIENTO PARA LOS ESCRITORES"**_


End file.
